


Triple Vanilla Scoop Deluxe

by Yojimbra



Category: Helltaker, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Romance, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: Wait, there's three of them?Izuku x Cerberus from Helltaker
Relationships: Hatsume Mei/her babies, Midoriya Izuku/Cerberus (helltaker)
Comments: 97
Kudos: 454





	1. Chapter 1

The start of his second semester was exciting. Not only did it mean that he was well on his way to becoming a hero but he had another year of training with his friends and making new memories along the way. It really felt like things were going to be great this year! And this year he was going to do even better.

There was absolutely no way that he was going to lose the sports festival. He was taking first place. 

But that was still a ways away. Right now he needed to make his first visit of the new semester to the support workshop. He had an idea he wanted to talk to Mei about and he had no doubt that she would be able to help him. Mostly because she already had something similar to what he wanted from last year’s sports festival. 

Izuku walked with his head held high and took in a deep breath, just in time to crash into someone. 

“Oof!” 

Oh no they sounded cute.

Izuku watched as a box of blueprints went flying up above his head, several of the rolled up schematics falling out and away. But more importantly was the short, exceptionally pale girl that he had just crashed into. 

Long white hair that fell all the way down to the small of her back before it was pulled into a short ponytail, two fluffy white dog ears, and ruby red eyes. The girl had a strange cuteness about her that made Izuku feel even worse for bumping into her, doubly so when the box landed on her head. Much like his classmate, Kyoka, the girl wore her school uniform with the vest over her shirt, though unlike Kyoka, this girl wasn’t flat. Far from it. “Youchie!” 

And now he really needed to apologize to Kyoka later.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Izuku gave a polite laugh and reached down to help her up. “I should have watched where I was-”

“Oh!” The girl’s large red eyes locked onto him. An Albino? “Wow! You’re Deku! Oh wow I can’t believe we bumped into you!” 

Someone knew him? That was amazing! Well now his self esteem was through the roof; he leaned down and started to help her pick up her blueprints. “You know me?” 

“Oh yeah yeah! It wasn’t that long ago you know! But you saved us while you were on patrol with Endeavour! You were super cute back then too, we like your hero suit, it matches your eyes and your hairs. And the ears are cute!” the girl said quickly moving about and grabbing at the blueprints with a near manic level of speed. “But you probably don’t remember us! You were moving super quick and Endeavour was yelling at you and stuff, we couldn’t handle that.” 

Why was she saying we? But more importantly she thought that he was cute! That made him feel all kinds of happy. 

“Sorry about that, we were training on the job.” He handed her the last of the blueprints and she bounced back up, her ears flopping with each step. Come to think of it, she was acting like a cute puppy dog wasn’t she? “But it’s nice to meet you, I’m Izuku Midoriya. Class 1, er actually 2-A.”

“It’s nice to meet you Izuku-Senpai! Our name is Cerberus but you can call me Cerby, everyone does! Oh because of you, we decided to join the support course!” Was that a tail wagging behind her? It was. She had a tail. Only it wasn’t as white and fluffy as he would have thought, instead it was longer, thinner, and blacker, with a spade at the end. “We’ll talk to you later! I need to put these in the classroom for sensei!” 

Cerby started to run down the hallway, her light quick steps making her look like she was bouncing along like a gazelle. Even the way she ran was what he could call cute. 

But then again she was in the support class and even if the girls in there were cute they were also not exactly on the sane side.

Yes, he was basing that knowledge purely off of Mei. 

Still Cerby said that he was cute a lot. 

That made him feel super special. 

Also, why was her name Cerberus? Wasn’t that some kind of giant three headed dog or something? It seemed like a weird name. But it seemed to fit her, hopefully he got to see her more often, outside of Mei he really didn’t see many members of the support class.

Ah, right, he got distracted by a cute girl calling him cute, he needed to go see Mei. 

“Let’s see, the workshop is,” he turned around, reorienting himself and looking for that simplistic sign that marked the workshop. Over the winter break, the workshop had to be relocated or rebuilt - because of Mei - so he wasn’t exactly sure where it was located. Maybe he should have had Cerby show him the way. 

“Damn,” He muttered, scratching the back of his head. Did all it really take for him to start liking someone was for them to call him cute? Wait, technically all it took was for them to talk to him, and be a girl. Dammit, he really was just super easy wasn’t he? 

With a shrug Izuku caught sight of the new building, now looking more like an actual workshop than a renovated classroom at U.A. which it technically was supposed to be. Then Mei happened. 

Why did it feel like as long as the list of “rules made because of Izuku Midoriya,” was significantly shorter than the list of “rules, regulations, and other stipulations made because of Mei Hatsume?”

Oh right, because failure to him could be life and death, and failure for Mei, wasn’t even a set-back. Admirable really. 

“Maybe I should just follow the sound of explosions?” Izuku laughed and headed off in the direction he thought it should be. 

After a couple of minutes of walking he did find the new building. It looked like a cross between a warehouse and a hanger, made out of steel and concrete with a large breadth of concrete around the edge to hopefully stop any fires from spreading. Izuku glanced into each of the open garages, there were more students than he would have thought, and several were even working on projects together, but he didn’t see that pink haired ball of chaos he was expecting.

He arrived at the last garage and found who he was looking for. 

And someone that he wasn’t expecting to see. 

“Oh! Izuku-Senpai! You should have told us that you were heading here! We would have come found you!” Cerby jumped up and waved at him when he walked into what really did felt like Mei’s own personal section of the support building, mostly because of just how many of her gadgets were hanging on the wall. And the fact besides Cerby she was the only one in the room. 

“Cerby?” Izuku asked, blinking. It was the same girl he had bumped into not too long ago right? How did she beat him here? “How did you get here before me?”

“What do you mean we were just-” 

“Cerby!” Mei barked, “Size 32 screwdriver, a bit driller and a portable welder!”

“Oh! Right! Yes Senpai!” Cerby jumped and did her cute run - ears, hair, and tail, all bouncing along - out of the garage through a backdoor that slammed shut behind her. 

“So is she your assistant?” Izuku asked, walking over to Mei, the large contraption she was working on looked like a chest plate for a large robot, but the inside was hallowed out, and were those controls in there? “And are you working on a mech suit for the support course?” 

Mei spun around, nearly knocking something over as she looked at him with wide yellow eyes, her usual tank top was strained in the usual way and just as stained by oil as he remembered it being. Only this time her chest had a new accessory, a wrench was currently pulling down her top just a bit, somehow being held in place by her breasts or bra. Whenever she moved the wrench moved and whenever that wrench moved “Shh! Don’t tell sensei! He’ll yell at me if he knows.” 

Izuku glanced up towards the camera tucked in the corner of the room. Power Loader probably already knew all about it. Not that he blamed sensei, if anybody needed constant surveillance it was Mei, both for her own safety and that of the general populace as well. 

The door opened again and Cerby bounced back in holding a box of tools that Mei asked for, humming with each step. “Here you go Senpai! Is there anything else you need from me?” 

“Yeah!” Mei placed her hands on her hips smiling a bit. “I can’t find my wrench.” 

“Senpai,” Cerby said slowly, a kind smile still on her face as she all but bounced in place. She pointed a gloved finger towards Mei’s chest. “It’s in your boobs.” 

Mei blinked and looked down at her chest, her chin touching her collar bone. “Ahh,”

Cerby then turned towards him, her heels clicking as she did so. “So Izuku-senpai, why are you here? Do you need some new gear? Oh! Or are you and Mei-senpai a couple?” 

“A couple?” Mei asked, looking confused. “Like workshop partners? Because he’s in the hero course.”

Cerby laughed, her tail swishing about behind her for a moment. “No silly, like,” she paused and then looked Izuku in the eyes, her smile growing for a moment. “Actually nevermind Senpai, we wouldn’t want to put ideas in your head.” 

Mei shrugged and went back to work. “Well, whatever, Izuku’s normally here when he needs an improvement to his costume or something,”

“Oh! Exciting!” Cerby bounced up and down clapping. “I can’t believe I already get to work on Deku’s costume!” 

“So what do you want Izuku?” Mei asked, her voice echoing from her latest baby. “Something that goes boom? Or maybe you want your own giant robot! Oh! Or maybe even a jet propelled belt that grappling hook combo that you can-”

“Actually, that’s about what I’m after.” Izuku finally managed to force a word in. He was still confused by what exactly was happening, like how Cerby managed to get all those tools so fast.

Mei pulled her head out. “I knew it! I have just the thing for you!”

“Don’t you want to hear what exactly I need first?” 

“Oh right, unreasonable demands that I will have to fulfill, bring it on!” Mei punched her chest, spreading some oil along her skin. A moment later Cerby handed her a moist towel. 

Why did it feel like this was just about as close to pure chaos as he was ever going to see? 

“Well Senpai? What exactly do you need?” Cerby asked, pulling out a notepad to write on. 

Izuku laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head. “Well, I managed to make my quirk do something new.”

“Oooh, exciting.” Cerby muttered, Mei just looked at him with wide yellow eyes. 

“I can float in the air pretty reliable now but I can’t fly or anything, so I was wondering if you could-”

“Oh!” Mei snapped her fingers. “We can install some small jets along your back and belt that can give you limited propulsion while you’re floating! I can even link the controls to only activate while that aspect of your quirk is active, Cerby, get my-”

“Hover soles? Wait, Izuku-senpai uses his feet a lot right?”

“I was going to say jetpack, but get those too! Oh, and my wrist control system! Oh, and the wire arrow, if he’s out of range for his black whip then my wire arrow should be able to assist with his mid air movement.”

“Oh that’s a good idea!” Cerby ran past him, gathering some of the items Mei asked for off the wall her large energetic smile spreading with each step as her long white hair chased after her. “We can’t believe we get to work on Deku’s suit already! This is amazing! Oh Izuku-senpai, do you need a form? We can go get you one.” 

“No, it’s already, I’ll pick one up on my way out.” Izuku laughed, watching the two girls work. Apparently Mei finally found someone that functioned on the same wavelength as her and then made that kouhai her assistant. 

“Oh, are you sure? We can go get you one real quick, we can even get permission from Sensei?” 

“Oh! While you’re out I need at least one drill, and a type 5 screwdriver, and a good amount of that new material we got from I-Island.” Mei commanded, now looking over her old inventions. “I’m sorry babies, Mama’s going to need to repurpose you.”

“Right! Got it Senpai!” And with that Cerby was out the door again. 

She really was super cute. It was a shame he didn’t really remember exactly when he saved her, during that whole Endeavour training he was so obsessed with go go go. 

Hopefully he’d get to know more about her later. 

Before he could even relax Cerby burst back into the room, holding one of the hero requisition forms up for him. “Here you go Izuku-senpai, please, let us know if there’s anything else you need.” 

How was she so quick? Maybe Powerloader’s office was just super close by? “Thanks Cerby.” 

“Ooh! If you’re going to thank us, can you pat our head?” She leaned forward just a bit showing off the snow white top of her head. “Right between the ears.” 

Okay, that was just adorable. “Uhh, if you’re sure?” 

She nodded keeping her head lowered. “Do it, Senpai.”

He brought his hand up towards her head and patted her head softly, making sure to rub her ears on the way. 

Cerby squeaked, and took a step back, her eyes wider than normal and a blush was spreading across her pale cheeks. “Woah! That was way more stimulating than we thought it would be.”

“Uhh,” Izuku looked at his hand. “Was I too rough, Cerby?” 

She shook her head. “No. We just liked it more than we thought we would.”

“Oh, is that a good thing?” 

Cerby calmed down a bit, a gloved hand resting on top of her chest, her poise and posture slowly returning. “It’s really good Izuku-senpai, but we need to go to work now, if you just sign the form we can fill it out for you later!” 

Before he could really process what she just said Cerby darted back into the back room. 

A moment later she popped back out holding several crates for Mei, her red eyes locked onto him for a moment before she darted back beyond the door. 

Izuku was no expert on emotions, but he was fair certain that Cerby had a crush on him. A big one too.

Neat.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright Izuku,” Mina Ashido crossed her legs, her long pink legs freed from her tights that had just been tossed to the side. She did so slowly, with the confidence of someone that was experienced in love or at least knew enough about it to act like she was. As far as he knew Mina loved all things love and was at least a little bit into Eijiro. Maybe. “What is it that you wanted to talk to me about.”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh,” right, now was not the time to be staring at Mina’s legs. More importantly, he was here for a reason. While he was fairly certain about what happened earlier today, he still needed a second opinion. And Mina was the best person to ask. 

Mostly because asking Mei would be like asking a brick wall. 

He coughed and blushed thinking about everything that had happened today. “So, umm, you know how we have new first years and stuff?” 

Mina nodded slowly. “Yeah, it happens every year about this time.”

“Oh right, well, I met one of them, and umm, I just wanted to uhh, I think she might have a crush on me?” He winced closing his eyes and he felt his own cheeks burn from embarrassment, “And I mean, I’m not really sure so I was just hoping that you could-”

Mina screamed, jumped up, and began to stomp her feet and flail her arms around. “Details Izuku, details! I need details! Who is she? What’d you two talk about? Is she cute?”

“Ahh, I umm, yeah, I kind of think she’s cute.”

Mina squealed and flopped down onto her bed, arms and legs flailing “Ahh, that’s so great, so what happened, what happened?” 

“Well apparently we first met when I was at Endeavour's hero agency, and I ended up saving her, but I don’t really remember doing that.” Izuku scratched the back of his head feeling a bit ashamed that he had saved someone without remembering them. He needed to take more time in the future after saving someone, but at the same time, wasn’t it more important that he saved more people. If he wasn’t in such a rush he might not have been able to save Cerby.

Mina kicked her legs again. “Ahh~ It’s like you’re bound by fate! And how did you meet her again?”

“Oh, we crashed into each other while she was running errands for the support course.”

“That’s like just out of a manga I love it! And then?”

“Uhh, she talked a lot, said I was cute at least three times.”

“Okay.” Mina raised a single finger, her voice was calm and lacked the excitement she had previously. “First of all that’s a very obvious sign that she likes you, and I’m very proud that you realized that. Now then. Continue.”

Should he feel insulted? 

He felt insulted. 

Oh yeah, he still needed to apologize to Kyoka. 

“Well, after that I headed to the new support building and found her helping Mei. So I started to talk to them about some upgrades and she seemed really excited about that.”

Mina snorted. “That’s not surprising, if you mention upgrades Mei practically orgasms.” 

“Thanks for that visualization.” 

“No problem, now more about your cute little Kouhai. Oh, what’s her name?”

“Cerberus.” Mina blinked. “Everyone calls her Cerby though.” 

“Oh. Alright. Now continue gushing about Cerby.” Mina smiled ear to ear, resting her head on the palm of her hand, her fingers drummed against her cheek that was pulled tight by her growing smile.

Izuku scratched the back of his head and coughed slightly, feeling his cheeks warm as he recalled what had happened during break. He paused and looked at his hand, the one that he had used to pat Cerby’s head and made her blush up a storm. “Well, when I thanked her she asked me if I could pat her head.” 

“Her head? Are you sure you’re talking about a 1st year and not a 1st grader?” Mina asked, her smile vanishing and an eyebrow raised with the intent of pure gossip. 

“She’s a first year. A short and petite one-” well besides her breasts “- but she has dog ears so I think that she just likes head pats?”

“Adorable.” Mina’s smile returned. 

“But when I rubbed her ears a bit, she jumped back and her face went red, she said that she liked it more than she thought, then she said that it was a good thing.”

“How lewd.” 

“Then she ran away from me, but she smiled at me and kept looking at me and stuff until I left.” Izuku gave Mina a shrug and then let his arms drop, his hands slapping his sides. “So, I uhh, kinda think that she has a crush on me, but what do you think? I mean, I don’t want to assume anything, because I’m kind of not exactly the best at this kind of thing and I umm, yeah, so what do you think.” 

“I think she’s adorable and that you two are going to become a couple so fast my head is going to spin.” Mina swung her arms forward and stood with a slight jump. “And I haven’t even met Cerby yet! We should go find her! Then you can ask her out.”

“Ask her out, but I barely even know her?” His face felt hot, he only just met Cerby today, but she had been on his mind nonstop since he met her, mostly because he was trying to figure out if she had a crush on him, and now that she did, what on earth was he supposed to do about that? Well, he didn’t know, but Mina thought she did, which meant it was kinda likely, but at the same time, he’d need to actually find out from Cerby, which he’d have to find out by asking her out, so what was he supposed to do?

Mina rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. “That’s why you ask her out Izuku like you ask them out so you can get to know them, that way you don’t have to deal with all that extra friend stuff attached, you start with the romance. Trust me, I think that for you it’d be better this way.”

“Are you saying that because you’re currently going through things like that with Eijiro?”

Mina blushed, pouted, turned her head, and glared at him all in one very tsundere motion. “I miss when you were completely oblivious to things.” Mina sighed and grabbed her head. “Okay, yeah, that’s exactly what I’m going through right now, I don’t know if it would be the same with me, but if you like this girl after bumping into her a few times in a single day, it might be worth just seeing where it goes Izuku. Well, that’s my advice.” 

Izuku smiled and touched Mina’s shoulder softly. “And mine is that you go talk to him.”

“But that’s hard.” Mina let out a long sigh and then smiled at him. “But you’re right. I’m going to go talk to Eijiro.”

“That’s great!”

“Yep!” Mina spun around him and pushed on his back. “Now go find Cerby, I need to make sure I’m wearing matching underwear.” 

“Wait what?”

He was out in the hallway staring at Mina’s door a second later. 

He understood how the conversation got to being about Mina’s underwear, but the speed still had him reeling. Apparently, Eijiro was going to be seeing Mina’s underwear tonight. Well, that was good for them. “Now to decide what the hell I’m going to do about Cerby.”

The way Izuku saw it he had a few options. Do what he always did and ignore any feelings between himself and a member of the female sex, or he could wait for Cerby to confess, or he could be upfront and ask her about it. 

What would he even do if she did want to date him? Did he want to date her? Well yes, kinda, that was why he went out of his way to ask Mina for advice. Was it weird to develop a crush the first time he met someone? Wait, that was basically all of his crushes, right? Only this time, he kind of knew the crush was mutual, which meant that he could act on it. 

Which meant he might have a girlfriend soon. A cute one. With big red eyes, long white hair, fluffy dog ears, long black tail, and an adorable personality with an odd way of speaking. Okay. Yeah. He wanted to at least try and date Cerby. 

Wow. for once in his life he felt like he was mature and actually had his shit together for once. 

Neat. 

So that just left him with the question of how to ask someone out. Mina was currently busy so that just left uhh, actually, wait, that was just about the only person he could ask. If Mina was removed from his class then he would have an average level of dating experience. With that average being zero.

Which left him with the option of Google. 

“Hey, dork.” The dull dry voice of Kyoka drew him out from his thoughts and away from his phone for a couple seconds. Kyoka stood in front of him, her arms crossed, and a crooked smile on her face. “Why are you standing in the middle of the girls' dorm mumbling to yourself?”

“Ahh,” Izuku looked around and realized he had only made it three feet from Mina’s door. “Uhh, because I was talking to Mina and I have a bad habit of mumbling. Oh. And sorry.”

“Uhh, okay, well, whatever Izuku, by the way, your fly’s down.” Kyoka walked past him not even blinking. 

Izuku felt his face flush, how long had he been walking around like that and, wait, his fly was still up. Dammit. Now he felt even more embarrassed. Was this revenge for thinking that Kyoka was flat, basically all day? Probably. He wanted to take back his apology. 

With a sigh, Izuku headed down towards the common room of the dorm building where he’d hopefully be able to find some answers. 

Instead, he found Cerby standing near the couch talking to Momo and Shoto, some gear was in her hands and she was smiling sweetly at the two of them as her tail flicked from side to side and her ears even twitched slightly. Upon seeing his crush so suddenly Izuku did what any other teenager would naturally do; hide. 

Which for him meant bouncing against a wall that he could have sworn hadn’t been there before. 

He might have found a stud.

Alright, well there went that attempt at being stealthy. 

Maybe if he laid here they’d ignore him. 

“Umm, Izuku-senpai?” 

Crap. He knew that voice, and there was only one person that called him that. Oh hey, his heart was doing the beating thing but like a lot more. He blamed Mina, mostly for putting the idea of dating Cerby into his head. And dammit. Cerby was even cuter than he remembered. He opened his eyes and saw the white-haired cutie glancing down at him.

“Are you okay?” Cerby finished, her large red eyes looking at him while she tilted her head to the side. Her outfit had changed from earlier, or maybe? Strange, he remembered her wearing both the usual school skirt earlier, but also her wearing pants. But now she had on her school jacket. She looked cute in it.

Maybe Sero was right. U.A. really had the best female uniforms. 

“Umm,” Cerby squirmed, her face glowing red. “You’re staring, Senpai.”

“Oh.” Izuku twisted on the ground so that he could stand up and greet Cerby properly. “Umm, sorry about that Cerby, I uhh just tripped, and then the ground felt good, and I umm, you’re not buying any of this are you?”

She smiled and shook her head. “No Senpai.”

“Oh, right, well, uhh,” He was blushing wasn’t he. Momo was looking at him, tugging on Shoto’s shoulder while she whispered in his ear. They were gossiping! “Why are you umm here Cerby? Did you, umm, need something?” 

“Oh! Yes! We made a suggestion to Mei-senpai that setting the pressure to a set rate rather than a variable one would give you greater control instead of the opposite, so we came here to see if you’d be willing to test this gear and tell us how much pressure you’d like. We can adjust it later as well.” Her black tail whipping back and forth as she talked and she even shrugged towards the gear she was holding, it looked like it went around his arm. “If you have time we’d like to umm, go out into the forest and test this prototype? Is that alright Senpai?” 

“Uhh, sure. That uhh, sounds like a good idea. And I don’t really have anything going on so yeah, umm, I think I know a good place to test it out, so uhh, yeah.”

Cerby bounced, smiling at him, ear to ear with a light blush on her face. “Alright then Senpai, lead the way.” 

He led her to the spot where he trained with All Might before, mostly out of habit and it had enough room to test and calibrate her device. Using Float and the device was easy enough, but the speed wasn’t too impressive, then afterwards they increased the speed and the control was harder, after a couple of tests they managed to find a proper balance of speed and control. 

Once all the tests were done with the sun was setting and it was getting close to curfew. 

“Thanks for taking all those tests Cerby, normally with Mei I just get the instruction manual thrown at me, and then I have to get her to fine-tune things.” Izuku laughed trying to look cool. How did he even look cool? What was he supposed to do? Cerby looked happy, so that went well, but how was he supposed to turn this into asking her out? 

“It was our pleasure Senpai, we got a lot of info so Mei’s happy about it, and she’s already started calibrating the rest of the boosters as well,” Cerby looked up from her tablet and smiled.

For a long time, they just looked at each other. That was it. The silence of this small grove that ran just inside U.A’s outer wall made everything seem so much more personal. This was the best place for him to ask her right? It looked like they both wanted something more from this encounter. 

“Why don’t I walk you to your dorms? It’s getting pretty late.” Izuku offered, still scratching the back of his head. “Or do you need to take that to the workshop first? I mean I’ll walk you either way. If you uhh want.” 

Cerby’s smile grew and her tail gave a twitch. “Just to the dorm’s Senpai, it’d be easier if we take this stuff back to the workshop tomorrow, besides, we still need to bathe and do some homework.” She then blinked and flailed her free hand around. “I mean, umm, ignore the bath comment Senpai!”

“Hehe, alright, well let’s get you to the dorm alright Cerby?”

“Yes, Senpai!” 

As they walked back towards the dorm Izuku found himself smiling at how close Cerby was. They chatted aimlessly for the most part and Izuku even got Cerby to gush about her favorite food. 

“There it is, that’s our dorm.” Cerby pointed towards one of the identical buildings, this one marked with a 1-H. “Thanks for walking me Senpai, we’re sure that we’ll get this new gear working for you soon, so we’ll see you umm, tomorrow, maybe, or later, or-”

“Hey Cerby,” Izuku came to a dead stop and looked at her. The words were just on the tip of his tongue, perched oh so precariously that they could fall any moment. Cerby looked at him, a gust of wind blew her long white hair behind her back and her cheerful face was beaming at him. “Umm, would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Cerby’s eyes went wide and her smile grew wider still. 

“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, things like nervousness, upset stomachs, a desire for a nap, and a dozen other things were symptoms of pre-date jitters. And pre-date jitters were a lot like the social anxiety he got back in, well, he wished he could say they stopped in middle school, but really they lingered pretty much up until he met Sir Nighteye and promptly made the absolute biggest social blunder he could ever make.

The fake interviews he did at school didn’t count, those were just practice. 

But with this upcoming date with a classmate he knew almost nothing about aside from the fact that they both kind of liked each other, it was a hundred times worse. He’d rather have to fight Overhaul again. With an arm tied behind his back. 

Actually he might actually be able to do that now. He’d gotten a lot stronger. Though, his limbs might really hate him. 

Just like his stomach was hating him right now. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t do anything that required any form of focus, well he couldn’t do that all of yesterday, but it was finally sunday, which meant that they had the day off and it was finally time for their date. 

His date with Cerberus. The cute, bouncy, white haired girl with puppy ears that just beamed pure positive energy. It was hard to believe that they had just met less than half a week ago, and that it took less than twenty four hours for him to ask her out. That was like a thousand times quicker than he’d ever asked anybody out before. 

Wait he hadn’t ever asked anyone out before. 

Let alone been on a date.

No. That day where him and Mirio took Eri out on a date didn’t count. That was just trying to cheer Eri up and make her happy, and not romantic in the slightest. 

Izuku stared at his phone, laying on his bed as he did absolutely nothing but wait for it to get kind of close to one so he could go stand at the meeting spot and wait for Cerby to show up. After he asked her out, Cerby insisted that they swap contact info to plan their date. They did that. And a lot more. 

Honestly he had probably sent her more texts in a single day than he had sent in his entire life. 

They hadn’t just talked about their date, but a lot of things, like favorite foods, favorite shows, shows that they wanted to watch, and a few hints that maybe, in the future they should watch those shows and movies together. Alone. On a couch. Cuddling. Okay, so that wasn’t directly said but that was a lot of him fantasizing about that. 

Cerby: Hey, Senpai, are you busy?

His phone vibrated in his hand to tell him about the message he just read. 

Izuku: Not really.

Cerby: We’re ready if you want to start early.

As bad as waiting was, his entire stomach lurched at the idea of starting early. But, that wouldn’t stop him. Apparently all of this nervous energy he had would vanish once the date started. At least that’s what Momo said. Mina was busy. 

Izuku: Sure! Meet you at the gate? 

Cerby: Yep! We’re already there! So hurry hurry! 

Seriously? He was keeping her waiting already? He totally planned to be there an extra ten minutes before they were supposed to meet! He wanted to be the one waiting! Wait, why was that? Oh right social anxiety and being nervous about everything, and a slight bit of fear that if he left her waiting then she’d get bored and leave. 

Wait what if she got bored during the date? What would she do? What would he do? Should he bring a ball? Wait, she just had dog ears―which were super cute―but she wasn’t actually a dog, even if she did wag her tail cutely, and have pronounced canines. Maybe a laser pointer. 

Crap! How long was he going to sit here and think about it!

Izuku: On my way!

Stairs would be too slow. Window! 

Really he was kind of surprised these things didn’t have bars on them. Then again, most students wouldn’t jump out of the window. Even if he was only on the second floor. Still it wouldn’t be like that time Katsuki shot out of his room swearing in anger because he slept in once. 

Once his feet barely touched the ground as he jumped from building to tree to make his way towards the entrance. He stopped for a moment when he saw Cerby. She was wearing a cute red spring dress that left her shoulders exposed and went to her knees, white flowers scattered about were of various sizes, the largest one stretched from her neck all the way towards the thick black belt tied around her waist. 

Her white hair was tied into a complicated braid that made her normally waist long hair barely reach past her shoulders, and made her fluffy white ears really stand out. There was even a red ribbon tied around her black tail. 

She looked adorable. 

And he was slipping.

His foot grazed against a branch not giving him enough traction to push off so instead he ended up falling towards the ground, towards Cerby. He spun, placing one hand on the ground and then pushed upwards, sending him back into the air and giving him enough time to land on his feet. 

Right in front of Cerby. 

“Ten points for landing Senpai!” Cerby clapped her hands smiling at him with her usual giant grin that made his heart beat in his chest. Could he use full cowl on his heart? He might be doing that right now. She tilted to the side, hands behind her back. “But only four for the jump.” 

Her smile made her look so adorable. “Uhh, thanks Cerby. You umm, look really cute, I like what you did with your hair.” 

“That makes us glad, we spent a while trying to make it look cute.” Cerby touched her braid a light blush making her smile stand out all the more. “Sorry for rushing you, but we wanted to get out before we got roped into anymore stuff.”

“Huh? Are things busy at the support department?” 

“Mei-senpai doesn’t believe in days off. We admire her tenacity, but we also think that it’s just because inventing and making gear is what makes her the happiest so it’s all she ever wants to do. She wanted us to help her with some projects today.” Cerby kicked her foot, making her blacks shoes with a flat heel tap against the ground. “And Sensei also wanted us to help with something.”

“Oh, well, if you’re too busy we can-”

“Nope!” She clicked her heels and placed a hand over her chest. “This date is important to us Senpai. Besides we have it taken care of so we can go on this date with you.”

“Oh.” Izuku blinked and scratched the back of his head, looking away from this short cute, white haired girl that had just said something so amazing to him that he couldn’t even think about what to say. “That, umm, made me really happy just now.” 

“Hehe, careful senpai, you might just end up giving us a weapon against you.” Cerby placed a finger on her lips and winked at him, an absolutely smug smile gracing her lips. 

Izuku’s brain paused for a heart beat, and when it started back up, it felt like the world had progressed an entire minute. The memory of his hand going to Cerby’s head, right between the ears and him patting her softly, resounded with clarity within him. And the words on his tongues, left there by his body spilled forth. “Don’t worry, I already have a weapon against you.” 

“Senpai!” Cerby squirmed under his hand, a pout forming on her face as her blush grew. “That’s mean.” 

“Ahh.” He flung his hand back and tried to laugh it off. “Sorry Cerby, you’re umm, just too cute.” 

She stopped squirming, a bright red face glancing up at him as her ears slowly moved back to their normal positions, and her smile turned meek and cute. Her tail flickered for a moment. “It’s okay, just umm, makes sure we know you’re going to do that first. Like we said before, it makes us really happy.” 

“Well, I hope that this date can make you even happier.” 

A laugh escaped her and she spun to face the gate. “What if we said it already has, Senpai?” 

“Then that makes me a lot less nervous.” Izuku walked up and stepped right beside her. “Well, are you ready to start our date?” 

“Yep!” Cerby bounced and moved closer to him. Their arms brushed against each other and she peaked up at him with her wide red eyes. “But, umm, while we walk, would you mind holding our hand?” 

She stuck her hand straight down, holding it just to the side, her fingers splayed while she shook a bit nervously. Hand holding? On the first date? Did. Did that mean something? No he was just being weird. This was a good chance. One he should grab with all his strength. 

Actually, he should grab her gently. He didn’t want to break her hand. 

“Sure,” Cerby’s hand felt really soft against his own, and she was a bit colder than he would have thought. She felt so much smaller in his hand than he would have thought, but at the same time, the simple act of holding her hand felt like such a big deal. “So, let’s get going.”

“Right! The first step is the cafe on first, and then towards the plaza. So let’s go!” Cerby had done most of the planning for their date, not that he didn’t want to participate, it just felt like she was actively googling places to go so much faster than he was. Her phone and computer skills must be impressive. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Besides, it was about time he spent some of the cash he earned through his internships. 

They started the short walk towards the cafe that was actually pretty popular with other students. Apparently it was run by a retired hero and U.A. students got a discount, of which Izuku’s wallet was grateful, but that wasn’t the only reason why Cerby had chosen the cafe.

“So, crepes?” Izuku laughed, pulling on Cerby’s hand while they walked. It was a nice april day out, and the weather should be clear all day, perfect for their after lunch walk on the way to the arcade. “I googled them and I’m not exactly sure what they are.”

“They’re like pancakes but a million times better! Our dad made them a lot so they’re kind of our favorite.” Cerby gave half a skip smiling up at him with her sparkling red eyes, her enlarged canines shown in her smile just a bit. “So we’re super happy that you agreed to take us here! We know you’re going to love them too. They’re great, especially if you get a chocolate one, or maybe a strawberry one! Oh, and there’s hot chocolate too. And coffee, but we don’t like coffee.”

Izuku paused and gave a slight laugh. “Really? I thought the support department ran off coffee.”

“Some yes, but most of them just drink it to try and keep up with Mei, when we drink coffee though it makes us feel weird so we don’t drink it. Besides.” She gave a small bounce again, her entire body wiggling just a bit while she hummed. “I get told I’m hyper enough without it. But if you ever need a coffee feel free to ask us, we’d be happy to make you one. We get lots of requests for coffee, so we’re learning how to make them super good. But it’s hard, everyone likes theirs differently.” 

“Wow, I guess the whole support department relies on you a lot huh?” Come to think of it whenever he saw her she was always doing something for someone else. 

“Yep! It keeps us busy! And we’re learning a lot too, we were barely able to get into the support department so we’re behind a lot of the other students, but don’t worry! We progress three times faster than them so we’ll catch up in no time.” Cerby’s smile turned feral with her fangs on full display. “And I’ll even catch up to someone amazing like Mei-senpai.” 

“I have no doubt that you can do it.” 

“Thanks Senpai, now then, I think this is the place. Let’s enjoy ourselves alright?”

They did. Before their date was even half over, Izuku knew that this was just the first of many.


	4. Chapter 4

Cerby: Do you want to eat lunch together today?

Izuku: Sure! Where do you want to meet?

Cerby: Second story of the cafeteria? Don’t bring anything. We made you a bento. 

Izuku: That explains why you were asking me about food so much last night. Thanks Cerby.

Cerby: No problem it was fun! We’re excited for this. Good luck in class! We need to get going.

Cerby: Wait. Does this count as a date? 

Izuku: Uhh… good question? Maybe a small date.

Cerby: We’re happy with that. See you!

Izuku: I’m looking forward to it.

Izuku pocketed his phone and let out a long content sigh as he walked down into the common room. Since his date with Cerby, things had just seemed to be so much more brighter. He really did just feel constantly giddy. And nervous. And gassy. What if he lost his appetite when she offered him the bento? What if he puked?

He felt like puking. 

Should he skip breakfast?

Stupid social anxiety making his stomach and brain go all topsy turvy. He wanted this feeling to stop so that he could spend more time with Cerby without being so nervous about everything. He wanted to do cute couple stuff with her!

Also, he wondered if she was good at making a bento? Given how she had a skill for just about everything she probably could. Was that her quirk? 

Wait, how had he gone so long without asking what her quirk was?

Oh right, because when he was around her his brain stopped working and he was taken in by how cute she was. Also boobs. Mostly the cute and just how energetic and happy she was. 

Overtime, the nervousness faded and Izuku spent much of his morning classes barely paying attention as he thought about the adorable white haired girl that was taking up so much of his mind. Was this what having a girlfriend was like? Wait, was Cerby his girlfriend now? When did that happen? He wanted it to happen. Did Cerby? Hopefully. 

Once classes were finished, Izuku all but sprinted towards the cafeteria ready to see what Cerby had made him. 

Izuku made his way to the upper floor of the cafeteria, ignoring the amazing smell of Lunch Rush’s normal meals in favor of the one that Cerby had made him. But more importantly than that he was looking forward to eating lunch with her alone. 

When he reached the second floor he scanned the area for Cerby and smiled when he saw her. 

And her.

And her. 

Izuku blinked. 

There were three, identical Cerbys all standing at a table near the windows pointing at a large bento and talking to themselves. They didn’t just look like sisters, they looked more identical than any set of twins he had ever seen. Really they were all such perfect duplicates that Izuku wondered if they were copied by Twice. 

Was Cerby a robot created by Mei? 

No. Mei couldn’t make pancakes. 

Maybe Cerby was just part of identical triplets? 

But they all looked exactly the same. 

Which one was Cerby? 

One of them glanced at him, then all of them did, the large toothy smile on their faces made his heart beat so much that he could feel his ears turning red. Which one was Cerby? Which one was it? There had to be some way to tell, but they all dressed, looked, and acted the same, from the smile, to the way they looked at him, to the way she dressed, even their hair was nearly exactly the same. 

“Senpai!” The right one shouted, raising her right arm to wave him over. Was that the one?

The center one held up a large black and red bento box. “Over here! Let’s eat!” 

“We’re hungry!” The left one chirped tilting her head to the side. 

This was impossible. They were all just like Cerby.

Izuku walked up to the trio that were happily opening up all the bento boxes and showing off an absolutely amazing looking meal for him that made him feel guilty just by looking at it. Now for the hard part. “Umm, so which one of you is Cerby?” 

The girls looked at him, their motions stopping then looked at each other in a complicated intersection of gazes that left Izuku’s head spinning more than it already was. What she said next really didn’t help. 

“We are.” All three girls spoke at the same time with such purpose and clarity he wondered how they staged it. 

“Huh?” Izuku asked sitting down. 

“Oh!” One of the Cerby’s spoke, the one on the left. “Senpai never saw more than one of us at a time.” 

“That’ll do it.”

“We wanted all of us to go on the date too but we ended up getting roped into stuff.” The right one’s ears fell as she spoke. “But sorry Senpai. This is us. We’re Cerby.” 

“Oh,” Izuku blinked, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. “So, I have three girlfriends?” 

“Three?” All three slammed their hands onto the table. “Are you cheating on us Senpai?”

“Wait, is he cheating on us? We’ve only been on one date.”

“Wait, are we his girlfriend?”

“We’d kind of like to be.” 

This was not how he thought this lunch would go. 

“No, I’m not cheating on anyone. I just meant that there’s three of you so I’m uhh.” Izuku sat down across from them. “Why don’t you explain what’s going on? Why are there three of you? Which one did I go on a date with? Which one have I been texting.”

“Oooh.” All three sat down, though the center one’s ears shot up as she did, before the right Cerby pulled out the other Cerby’s tail from under her butt. “We think we know what’s going on.”

“You do?” Izuku asked, hoping for some kind of an answer to all of this. 

The Cerby’s nodded, but only the left one spoke. “This is our quirk, Senpai. We’re one person with three bodies.”

“So that means you only have one girlfriend.”

“Are we his girlfriend though?”

“Senpai.” All three spoke up again. “Are you our boyfriend?”

“I’d kind of like to be? If that’s okay with you that is.” He had one girlfriend that had three bodies. How was his mother going to react to this? 

“Yes!” All three smiled their tails flailing about a bit as their ears perked up. “We mean, umm, we think that’s okay. And it makes us happy. But umm. We’re worried about rushing things. We do that a lot. So Umm. Can we be official after our next date or something?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Umm, how about this weekend?” 

One of Cerby pulled out her phone, and began to tap on the screen. 

Another answered him. “Yeah! We’re free that Sunday! This time we won’t let anyone else distract us.”

“We’re working on saying no to people.”

“It’s hard.”

“Awesome, I’ll look forward to it.” Izuku scratched the back of his head not knowing which one he should be looking at, or what kind of date he should take her on. All of her on. He never really thought that he’d end up with a triple girlfriend. “So, because of your quirk, there’s three of you?” 

“Well, yes,”

“But, also no.” 

“Are you talking out of different mouths to show off.”

Their sheepish smile answered that question.

“There’s only one us.” The middle Cerby spoke up, all three pointing a finger to herself. “If you’re talking to anyone of our bodies you’re talking to all of us. And if you rub our head we all know which head you rubbed.” The center one shrugged again. “We don’t really know how to describe it because we don’t really know what it’s like having one body either.”

“We think it might be weird, like how do you talk to yourself?”

“We know you talk to yourself a lot Senpai.”

He was getting called out in whatever one more than stereo was. Surround sound? 

“That actually sounds really awesome, Cerby. You have a very awesome quirk. I kind of thought that maybe you had some kind of a speed quirk or something earlier, but it makes more sense that there’s three of you.” 

“Thanks Senpai. But it wasn’t that great for a long time.” The Cerby’s giggled their tails wagging. Also, he just found out why her name was Cerberus. Wait. Did her parents know? “It’s actually confusing sometimes, like we don’t actually know which body went with you on the date. Mostly because we move a lot in our sleep, but also because we’re just one person. Sorry are we being weird? We should be eating lunch and talking about date stuff right?” 

“No, no,” Izuku waved his hand. “Your quirk is a big part about who you are. Besides, aren’t we supposed to be getting to know each other better?” 

“Hehe, you’re right, Senpai.”

“Google confirms it.” Phone Cerby put her phone away and smiled at him. 

“Do you have any questions?” 

Izuku leaned back and thought, normally he’d have a dozen or so questions about someone’s quirk, but Cerby completely blindsided him. From what he can tell, she knew when each of her bodies needed something could probably hold multiple conversations as well as he holded one. It also explained why she was so fast at texting and research. “Umm, so why haven’t you tried to make each of you look a little different, like with hair cuts?”

“Trying to be an individual is hard.” All three Cerby let their shoulder’s slump. “When we were little we tried it a lot, but it felt weird having one of us treated differently than another and was really confusing when someone wanted to be friends with just one of our bodies but not the others. So we stopped. Besides, people always say to just be ourselves and ourselves is one.”

“And it really sucks when we go too far a part.”

“When we were in elementary school, the teacher tried to put us in separate classes.”

“And then one of us had a field trip, and when we got too far away we got a really bad headache.”

“We got blamed for canceling the field trip.” 

“So it’s just better if we’re all the same so everyone treats us the same.”

“Okay. Well don’t worry, Cerby. I won’t treat any of your bodies any more important than the other yous.” Izuku smiled and nodded to himself. “I’ll pamper all of you equally.”

“How?” All three Cerby chirped. 

Izuku reached across the table, rubbing the head of each Cerby one by one, the first Cerby squeaked her whip-like tail slapping against the seat, the next almost dodged him but allowed the pat, the final one had her head leaning forward eagerly waiting her turn. “Like that.” 

“Oh.” One Cerby muttered. “We’re very okay with that then.” 

“Now then! We need to eat!”

One Cerby grabbed the large bento box and switched sides on the table, another flanked him, sandwiching him between two of the most adorable girls in the world, while a third began to eat her own bento box smiling at him. They opened up the large bento box and felt like he had transcended the mortal realm and had gone onto a higher plain of existence where food was a representation of pure joy. 

Because that’s exactly what Cerby’s bento box was for him. 

“Here Senpai.” One of them smirked, winking at him as they plucked an absolutely adorable heart shaped ego roll out of the container. “Can we feed you please?”

“It sounds really fun.”

“And we read it was a good way to make you happy.” 

Izuku swallowed and then nodded slowly. Why did it feel like Cerby already had him wrapped around all of his fingers? Izuku glanced around the cafeteria, a brief hint of awareness as he saw a couple of other students trying not to look at them. Then he realized that he didn’t really care and that in the future they would eat somewhere more private. “Sure.”

Getting fed by Cerby from a bento that she made was beyond amazing. Completely unlike anything he had ever experienced. He also enjoyed when he got to feed two out of the three of her.


	5. Chapter 5

“You want to borrow the spare room for a movie night with your girlfriend?” Aizawa-sensei gave Izuku a cold calculating glare that made him instantly regret even breathing near Aizawa’s doorway, let alone asking for something so scandalous. “And you want permission to ignore curfew as well? Unsupervised?” 

“It’s not like that Aizawa-sensei, we just want to watch some movies, we weren’t going to do anything like that. We haven’t even kissed yet, and I just thought that it would be nice to umm do that with her, well not that that, I just meant like watching a movie and-”

“Fine.” 

“Huh?”

“I said fine. You can have your movie night with your girlfriend.” Aizawa stood, grabbing his phone and responding to a text. “But, you’re also watching Eri while I go on my own date.” 

He had no idea what woman was crazy enough to want to date Aizawa-sensei but he was happy they existed. “That’s fine sensei, we weren’t going to watch anything strange. And actually let me ask her.” 

“Either way, you’re watching Eri now.”

“Ehh?” 

XXXX

Cerby had agreed. Which was good.

But at the same time, it felt strange having Eri as a third wheel to their third date. Even if Cerby was officially his girlfriend—he got oh so giddy just thinking about that—it still felt a bit odd. It wasn’t that he didn’t like to spend time with Eri, and he’d happily watch her anytime he was asked too, it just wasn’t what he expected to happen. 

Was what he was wearing okay? What was he supposed to wear to a movie date? Something comfy? But was a T-shirt and pajama pants too comfy? Even Eri was dressed in her own pajamas. 

“Izuku?” Eri tugged on his pants leg, holding a blanket that Nejire had gotten her above her head, trying to keep it off the ground. “Why are we waiting out here?” 

Izuku laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Well, umm, we’re waiting for my uhh, girlfriend to get here so we can all watch some movies together.” 

“Girlfriend?” Eri gave a small gasp, her entire face lighting up. Great. Who corrupted her? He blamed Nejire. Eri began to bounce up and down, uncurling her blanket and letting more and more of it fall to the ground behind her. “You have a girlfriend, Izuku? I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“That’s good, she’s going to be here soon. I think that she’s going to like you a lot.” Izuku nudged Eri on her shoulder and leaned down to scoop up some of her blanket. Cerby should be here any second. Wait, should he tell Eri that Cerby had three bodies?

The door opened, and Cerby came bursting in, one carrying a large blanket, another carrying a large fluffy looking pillow and the final one was carrying some popcorn, a bag of goodies hanging off her arm as well. All three of them had on matching outfits. Pajama pants that had a black base to them with a bunch of red hearts scattered about, her top was a white hoodie with pink punk letters on it that said ‘Demon’ on it, the hood was pulled up and her long white hair was forced outward.

And the most amazing part was that the hoods had ears that it looked like Cerby’s ears were in. 

That was adorable. 

“Senpai!” Cerby chirped smiling ear to ear at him. “We’re ready for our baby-sitting movie night!”

Katsuki growled from somewhere nearby. 

“Wahhh,” Eri made that cute excited noise she made when she saw something she liked but didn’t know how to react. “They’re so pretty. Izuku!” Eri tugged on his pant leg harder. “Which one is your girlfriend?”

The popcorn holding Cerby bounced down and smiled at Eri. There was a hint of resemblance between the two of them. The red eye and white hair really made them look like they could be sisters. “We’re all Izuku’s girlfriend. And he told me that-”

Eri gasped and looked at him with a surprised and oddly disappointed look on her face. “Izuku you’re a playboy?” 

Cerby cackled like a hyena. 

Alright, he needed to check who corrupted Eri. He was still blaming Nejire for this one. Maybe Yuyu or even Mina. 

“Eri, it’s not like that.” Izuku kneeled down to Eri and Cerby’s eye level and gestured towards his girlfriend. “Cerby’s quirk is that she has three bodies, so I only have one girlfriend.” 

“Nice to meet you Eri.” Cerby reached into her bag and pulled out a caramel apple pop. Eri’s reaction was priceless, her eyes went wide and a bit of drool came out of her open mouth as she examined the familiar piece of candy that she had gotten hooked on. “We’re Cerby. Izuku told us that you loved candied apples.”

“Mhmm!” Eri nodded staring at the candy in her hand like it was the most amazing thing in the world. “Izuku, it’s okay that you’re a playboy, your girlfriend is awesome.”

“Oh my god, get out of here before you give us cavities!” 

Izuku rolled his eyes and picked Eri up. “Alright, let’s head to the movie room.”

The movie room was a collaboration piece between the boys and the girls, and was located on the 2nd floor of the girls side, which was empty. It was the brain-child of Tooru and was eventually made into something special with the help of almost everyone. For his part, Izuku helped move the couch into the room. 

The moment that Izuku opened the door, both Blanket Cerby and Pillow Cerby leapt in, tossing the pillow onto the couch and setting up the blanket for viewing in a moment’s notice, Snack Cerby placed her bag of goodies on the small coffee table that Hanata had made. “What are we watching?”

“Oooh, something cute because we have Eri.” 

“Ooh! What about that cute series we wanted to watch on Netflix?” 

“Do they always do that?” Eri asked looking at all three bodies of Cerby do what she did best. He wasn’t exactly sure what that was, but he knew that she was the best at it. 

Izuku just sighed happily and moved into the room with Eri. “Yep, but it’s part of why I like her. What do you think of Cerby so far Eri?”

All three Cerby stopped to look at Eri, ears twitching beneath her hoodies. 

“Umm. I like her?” Eri shrugged, when she realized she was holding a wrapped caramel apple candy, her eyes went wide. “I like her a lot!”

One of the Cerby’s on the couch pumped her arms and smiled at him in victory. 

“Oh! Eri, Eri, come sit over here with us.” One Cerby motioned over towards the large pillow they had brought over before slamming her face into it, her legs kicking along the way. “It’s super comfy and really fluffy!”

“Okay.” Eri nodded and bounced over to sit down on the couch, her back resting against the giant pillow. “So fluffy.” 

“Right?”

One Cerby stood and pulled him towards the couch, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. It was so quick he didn’t even know it happened. Was that the first time she did that? That was amazing! He wanted more of those! He should give her one. Then he felt Cerby’s breath brush past her ear. “That means you get to cuddle with two of us.” 

Cuddling, a rumored event that had been a long sought after goal that he had always wanted to know how it felt. And he was about to find out with Cerby. And with her, cuddling wasn’t just something small, it wasn’t just two people, well it was, it was. Look. He got to cuddle with his girlfriend twice at the same time. 

And in the future, there might even be three of her with him. 

That made him really really lucky. 

Izuku was sat down on the couch, the Cerby with the remote was drawn to his side like a magnet while the Cerby that had led him to the couch was already at his side by the time that he had been sat down. The third Cerby was doing a great job of keeping Eri distracted. 

Cerby flipped her hood down one by one revealing her cute fluffy ears and smiling at him with a wink of her red eyes. “Alright, let the watching commence!” 

By the time Cerby opened Netflix, Izuku had made his move. He leaned in and kissed the top of Cerby’s head. 

She squeaked, and looked up at him with a cute pout. 

He moved to her other body and was met by a hand to the cheek that tried to stop his advances. Her face was red and she had a smile despite her flustered look. In the end, he won and managed to plant a kiss on the top of her head as well. This had the desired effect of reducing her to a blushing pile of happy.

Movie night somehow turned into binge watching a cute series about a baby dragon being saved by a prince, his adopted brother and a scottish elf that hooked up with the older brother, and a long quest to stop a war. It was good and both Eri and Cerby were really into it. 

Part way through the second season something amazing started to happen. 

The Cerby to his left and right, started to take their hoodies off. Revealing the red tank tops with a black heart on the middle of her chest. Along with that came a long of small miracles that were burned into his memory. 

The tank tops were small enough that there was a thin line of pale flesh that separated the two articles of clothing she was wearing. It was a tantalizing line that became even more amazing whenever Cerby gave a nice long stretch showing off her tummy the slightest bit. Beyond that oh so amazing line was Cerby’s bust. 

He had known that she was busty since they first met. But her school uniform covered most of that up, and even her sundress had been modest, and while the tank top was still modest, it showed far more skin. Just a hint of cleavage. When she stretched a hint of side boob. All of it was simply amazing. 

“Psst,” one of the Cerby’s whispered into his ear, “We know when you’re staring.”

Crap. Wait. 

He kept his eyes on the one that was stretching and looked her in the face. She was smiling, blushing, and looking away from him. He leaned up and whispered. “Is that why you keep stretching?” 

He kissed her cheek. 

“Maybe,” she muttered, and pulled the blanket up around her and placing her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around his midsection in a long comfortable hug. The other Cerby did likewise. “We’re kind of happy, but cuddling is the best for now.”

Izuku swallowed and placed his hands on both of them, running them along her smooth shoulders and upper arms while getting comfortable enough to watch the next season. This was so awesome.

They had barely gotten to the half way point of the whole season when Aizawa-sensei showed up. “Alright, I’m back. Cerberus, your stay past curfew is finished.” His expression lightened and he walked over to pick Eri up. “And it’s your bedtime Eri.” 

Eri let out a long tired yawn. “M’kay.” 

She was out in an instant. 

“Umm Sensei,” Izuku stood and scratched the back of his head. “Can I walk Cerby back to the-”

“Sure. Thanks for watching Eri.” Aizawa-sensei looked like he was in a good mood as he turned to leave. Maybe his date went well. 

“That’s so sweet,” Cerby muttered into a yawn. 

“He’s a bit of a tsundere though.”

“I wanna be carried to bed.” 

Izuku grabbed the one that said that, which was the Cerby that had been on Eri duty all night. “How about I carry you to the dorms?”

“Dumbass.” One of the other Cerby’s muttered. 

The other one blinked and said, “Wait, are we the tsundere now?”

Izuku walked her to her dorm smiling the entire way and only pausing when they got there. 

“Well, That was a lot of fun, Cerby. We should do that again sometime. Cuddling with you is, umm.”

“Nice?”

“Sexy?” 

“Warm?”

“Do you just want to stare at our boobs more?”

Izuku blinked. “Yes to all?”

All three Cerby’s smiled at him. 

They stood for a few awkward moments before Izuku swallowed and moved to kiss one on the cheek catching her off guard. The second one was likewise stunned by the action. 

But the third.

The third ambushed him, turning a simple kiss on the cheek to a small, shocking and tingling first kiss that lasted just a moment.

“Whoops!” She jumped back, each of her hands going towards her lip as she looked at herself with wide eyes. “That was a bit too much. Thanks Izuku. We’re going to sleep now. Bye.” 

They were all speaking at the same time. Was that what happened when he made her flustered? This required testing. 

Also. 

“Holy crap. I just kissed my girlfriend.”

He liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Her son had a boyfriend!

Wait, she meant girlfriend! Her son was a boyfriend! 

Oh! They weren’t even here yet and she was already making so many mistakes especially in her own head. What was she going to do when they actually showed up? Did she make enough for dinner? Izuku said his girlfriend ate a lot, and that they would show up to help set the table. But that was silly! It was her son’s girlfriend!

There was no way that she was going to let either of them do anything especially since they were coming over to celebrate his victory at the sports festival. This was supposed to be a happy time. 

Wait! The cake! She hadn’t gotten the cake! 

Inko scrambled over towards the fridge and checked to make sure. No cake. They were cakeless! Oh no! Izuku’s girlfriend was going to be underwhelmed by the dinner that she cooked for her son’s victory and then that would sink into making Izuku underwhelming and then they would break up and it would be all her fault!

She couldn’t do that to her son! He had a girlfriend now!

Wait! What if that little hussy stole her Izuku away from her?! Her baby was too young to date!

But wait, what if Izuku ended up marrying her and she ended up getting grand babies?!

How old was Izuku again? Was 18 too young to have children? She could help raise them. 

Inko paused and tapped her head against the wall, trying to calm down. Izuku’s private life was his private life and it was her job to support him and whoever he ended up dating. That was her role as a good mother. And to press for grand babies. 

But wait, Izuku was a baby!

“Mom?” Her son’s voice was far more mature than she remembered and she could all but picture him walking in a whole foot taller with a beard, even if his father wasn’t that tall and couldn’t grow facial hair in the slightest, but who knew what hero work would do to him! “Are you okay?”

Inko turned and faced her son, the front door was open and he was standing there wearing a button up dress shirt, and black slacks. Her little boy looked so handsome! Wait did he get taller? Again?! 

“Izuku!” Inko half cried and took a step towards her son, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. “Oh my boy, it’s been too long!”

“Mom, I saw you a month ago, and I still text you everyday.” 

“I know but-” Inko opened her eyes and saw the adorable white haired, dog eared, red eyed, notably busty, petite young woman that was standing behind her son. Three times. 

“Izuku?” Inko pulled away and motioned towards the girls. “Who are they?” 

“Oh, right, this is your first time meeting isn’t it?” Her darling baby boy gave a nervous laugh and then stepped to the side to gesture towards the girls. “Mom, this is my girlfriend, Cerby.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Midoriya.” The one in front who Inko guessed was Cerby stepped forward to shake her hand. 

After a moment of awkward silence where Izuku didn’t continue to introduce the other girls Inko leaned up still holding onto Cerby’s hand and whispered in her son’s ear. “And the other two?”

“Senpai!” The identical girl behind Cerby crossed her arms. “You didn’t tell your mom about us?” 

“No, I did. I texted her and everything.” Izuku tried to defend himself. 

Wait. She knew what was going on.

“My baby is a playboy!”

“Mom! It’s not like that! Cerby just has three bodies!”

“Yeah! What Senpai said! We’re one person with three bodies! And we’re his girlfriend!”

Inko stopped and blinked. “I’m so confused.” 

“Um,” Izuku scratched the back of his head, then snapped his finger. “You know how Ms. Yoto and Ms. Sato at the community center has two heads, wait that doesn’t work because they’re separate people.” 

“Do you know anything about computer networking?” One of the Cerbys asked from the back. Then she held up a small cake. “Oh, we brought a cake.” 

“This one isn’t radioactive.”

She liked this girl. Girls? Girl? 

“Well, umm, why don’t we have dinner, and then eat your cake, and you four can umm try to explain this to me? I’m really quite confused by it all.” 

By the end of the night, Inko was still confused about the whole thing, but one thing was certain. Izuku cared for Cerby, Cerby, and Cerby, and those three likewise cared about her boy a great deal, there was just something so amazing about watching those subtle, cute, trying not to flirt motions the two repeated over the night that had Inko feeling completely giddy.

Maybe, she’d be getting grand babies sooner than she thought. 

But not that soon! 

Still. As long as her son was happy, she would support him and his unusual triple girlfriend that was not a harem but really was a harem because he was dating three girls at the same time but they were all the same girl and knew about everything that was happening and. 

Inko decided to not worry about it and instead just embrace Cerby.

Though she did have a few questions left unasked. Such as, how would pregnancy work?

She might end up with triple the grandbaby at once! Oh wait, what if Cerby multiplied again? 

Oh dear. 

XXXX

“Wait, which way?”

“This way.” 

“Which way is this way? We have three sets of ears. It's hard to pinpoint you.” 

“Wait, shouldn’t that make it easier?”

“Maybe we should stop talking to ourselves.” 

“Wait, do we smell that?” 

“Pancakes?” 

Izuku watched as Cerby lifted the blindfold he had placed on her about five minutes ago. Really he didn’t know why, it wasn’t like he was anywhere special, just a private picnic in the woods surrounding U.A. It was a flat spot, near a pond that wasn’t on any of the maps. Small, tranquil, and secluded, the clearing was perfect. Plus, some of the trees were blooming flowers and it just looked really pretty, and despite being early June, the weather was really nice. 

Cerby’s eyes went wide when she saw the still hot crepes he had made earlier, sitting in the picnic basket just waiting to be eaten. The other Cerbys took off their blindfolds as well, tossing them to the ground. 

“Woah!” The closest Cerby ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re the best boyfriend ever, Izuku!” 

“Pancake Picnic!” 

“Picnic pancake!” 

“Such wow!”

Izuku rubbed his cheek feeling all kinds of warm and happy at Cerby’s simple kiss.She was so excited by the simple picnic, but that wasn’t the only surprise he had for her today. “Happy birthday, Cerby.” 

“Birfthday?” The only Cerby with food in her mouth asked him. “Is it really June sixth?” 

One of the other Cerbys checked her phone, and her eyes went wide. “Oh wow, it is! Thanks Izuku!” 

“How’d you even forget your own birthday?” Izuku came and sat next to her on the blankets, grabbing one of the rolled up crepes filled with cream and chocolate and indulging himself. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault, between school being awesome and dating you time just goes by so fast! We thought it was still May.” 

“Wow, it’s hard to believe that we’re 48 now.” 

Izuku blinked, crepe inches away from his mouth. “48?” 

“Yeah!”

“Because we have three bodies.”

“We live three times as much.”

“So every one year you live.”

“We live three.”

“So because one of us is sixteen, we’re 48.”

“Huh.” Izuku blinked, staring at the crepe for a moment. In several ways, what Cerby just said made a lot of sense. But at the same time, it made no sense whatsoever. He was starting to notice a pattern. “So does anyone ever believe that?” 

“Sometimes.”

“When we had a job last summer, our boss said that because we were one person we all had to be there for work.”

“He only gave us one paycheck too.”

Izuku crinkled his nose. “What a jerk.”

“Right?”

“Still, it was kind of fun to dress up at a maid cafe.”

Izuku inhaled his crepe and looked at his girlfriend with wide hopeful eyes. Cerby wearing a maid uniform. He had never really bought into the whole maid girl aesthetic before, sure, he had seen cute maids before like when Momo and Kyoka dressed up as maids for a school festival, but he had never thought it was especially wow. 

That is, until he pictured all three of Cerby wearing a maid costume. With her white hair, pale skin, dog ears, and black tail, she would be quite the sight. 

“Senpai~” The Cerby closest to him inched just the slightest bit closer. “You’re thinking naughty thoughts, aren’t you?” 

Izuku swallowed and tried to look away from her. Which meant he looked at another one of her. “Umm, I was just trying to picture you in a maid uniform is all. And I was thinking about your birthday present.”

“Ooh a present?” 

“This isn’t it?”

“Pancakes are a good present.” 

Izuku nodded and pulled out the envelope that All Might had given him. “Well, as you know I-Island Expo is happening soon, and because I won the sports festival I got invited so-”

He pulled out a single ticket and presented it to her. “So I was hoping you’d be my plus one?”

The next thing he knew he was swarmed with three very excited girlfriends all kissing him and grabbing him as they made various excited noises.

He should take that as a good sign that she was really excited to go to I-Island with him. And that they were going to be alone. 

In the same room.

Without supervision. 

Surely nothing would happen. 

Absolutely nothing. They’d just do I-Island stuff. That was all. 

“Ooh!” One Cerby sat up. “We should get some swimsuits.”

“Right! Our old one is too small now.” 

Izuku groaned, his back on the ground. “Are you talking about that on purpose?”

All three Cerby laughed at him before kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

There was nothing to worry about. 

It was just dinner.

Dinner with Cerby.

At her parents house.

With her parents there.

Nothing to worry about.

Not a damn thing. 

Not a damn thing.

Nope. Nothing.

Nothing at all.

“Oh come on, Izuku, our parents aren’t that scary.” One Cerby pushed him on the back as he paused in front of the rather nice townhouse just outside of Kyoto. It didn’t look anything like how he pictured it. Sure there were some aspects that were pretty much spot on. Like the motorcycle sitting in the driveway that looked like it had been ridden out of hell. 

Seriously did that thing like spit fire or something? 

“But isn’t your dad Ex-Yakuza?”

“Yeah,”

“But didn’t you beat up a bunch of Yakuza?”

“Yeah, but they weren’t your dad!”

“Oh please, he’s really nice!”

“And he makes amazing pancakes.”

“Our mom’s kind of terrifying so-”

The front door of the house slammed open revealing Cerby’s mom. Much like her daughter, she had long white hair that was tied into a ponytail at the back of her head. She had the same red eyes, only instead of the chaotic happy that Cerby had, this woman was far more sinister, sadistic even. Much like Cerby she looked like she enjoyed wearing red and black as she had a red blouse underneath a black apron that said ‘Devil’ on it. She even had the same kind of tail that Cerby had. 

In short, Cerby’s mom had it going on. 

“Would you two stop whatever it is the hell you’re doing and get in here?” Cerby’s mother Lucy, pointed towards the inside, her glare turning fiery. “The dinner I made is almost ready, so get moving!” 

All three Cerby’s eeped before the front two ran towards there mom. “Sorry mom! Our boyfriend just got nervous.” 

“Actually I think you might have scared him.”

“Oh is that right?” Lucy sneered and glared at him. So this was how he died. The spatula in her hand looked like it was a lethal weapon ready to smite him down with about as much effort as he could cut grass with a lawnmower. She sauntered over an extraordinary amount of sass and confidence that couldn’t be matched in this world. 

The remaining Cerby stepped out from behind him and gestured between the two. “Mom, this is our boyfriend Izuku, the one we told you about. Izuku, this is our mom, she’s.”

“Cerby, go inside and help your father set the table.”

“But we’re already-”

“All three of you. Now.”

Cerby’s ears went flat and she gave a pathetic shrug towards Izuku. “See you soon.”

He could nearly hear the ‘hopefully’ that was supposed to follow that sentence. 

Lucy watched as her daughter entered the home before she turned to glare at Izuku once more. Despite being a bit shorter than him, it still felt like she was towering over him with the sheer weight of her presence. She looked him up and down like he was a piece of meat she was only considering because it was on sale and then clicked her tongue. “So, you’re the Izuku I’ve heard so much about.” 

“I think so?” Izuku squeaked, standing as straight as physically possible. “I’m her boyfriend-”

Izuku was cut short when Lucy reached around him and pulled him into a tight hug that forced a squeak out of him. “Thanks for saving my daughter.”

“Umm, no problem. I’m going to be a hero after all.” 

“You already are.” Lucy took a step back, her glare gone replaced with a sadistic gleeful smile. “Now then, you’re taking care of my daughter right?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“How far have you two gone?”

“Pardon?”

“Name only, dating, kissing, sex? Relationship status.”

Sex? They weren’t there yet. “Well, we kiss and stuff.”

“Hmm.” Lucy glanced up and down one more time, this time circling him. “And you’re going to take her to I-Island. For a week. Staying in the same hotel room with her. Alone. With no supervision.”

“That sounds a lot worse when you say it.”

Lucy stopped and frowned. “Didn’t mean for it to sound bad. I’m just trying to gauge your intentions. Cerby is a very special girl. And not just because there’s three of her.” Lucy sighed and scratched the side of her head. “Not like I have much room to talk considering I was already pregnant with Modeus by the time I was her age. But, use protection and if she ends up pregnant, I’m going to cut your balls off.” 

Izuku squeaked, really not sure how to process everything that Lucy had just said. “So, does that mean you’ll let her come with me?” 

“We trust our daughter, after all she has you out numbered, and my husband taught her how to fight. Besides,” Lucy smiled and pushed him in the chest before walking away. “You’ve made a great first impression so far. Now come on, let’s get to eating.”

Izuku entered the home and found that there was significantly less black and red than he was expected. About as many skulls though. Why were there so many skulls? Aside from the skulls, the home just looked like any other home, nice, comfortable, cozy. Setting the table with blazing efficiency was Cerby, helping her was a shorter girl with the same eyes, and hair color as Cerby but with it cut short and waiver.

And then Izuku saw him. 

Cerby’s father. He dwarfed the girls by nearly a foot, and had a build that reminded Izuku of Endeavour’s, only Izuku wasn’t quite sure which one was larger. But right now, it really felt like that as terrifying and intimidating as Endeavour was, this man had the number one hero beat. 

The bright red button up shirt the man wore was crisp, fighting his bulking form perfectly, while the rolled up sleeves showed off well muscled arms that each had more hair on them than Izuku had on his entire body, a word was tattooed onto each arm, the left one had ‘Hell’ the right one had ‘Taker.’ Somehow, this man was more terrifying than any villain Izuku had faced. 

Maybe it was the small pair of sunglasses that managed to hide the man’s eyes no matter where he was looking. Also. Why was he wearing sunglasses inside? 

“Honey,” Lucy called waving the man over. What did Cerby say his name was again? Oh! Daibutsu. But most people called him Dai. 

Which sounded a lot like die. 

“Come here and meet our daughter’s boyfriend.” Lucy slapped him on the back, a wide smile on her face. “You don’t have to worry about him, he’s a bit scary but he’s been straight for twenty years now.”

Lucy’s face turned dark. “Me on the other hand.” 

Dai stood straight, placing the main course down on the table with ease and headed over towards the still very much scared stiff Izuku. The man was taller up close. “You Izuku?”

“Yes. Sir. Nice to meet you sir. I’m Izuku, sir. Nice to meet you.” Izuku stuck his hand out and waited for the hulking man to grab it. 

Dai just glared at it for a long long time. Then he grabbed it. Hard. “What makes you think you’re good enough to date my daughters?”

Oh god! He didn’t prepare for this exam! Was this grilling? He heard about grilling. Mostly from T.V., what was he supposed to say? Wait. “Umm. Sir. I’m only dating Cerby.”

A large smile spread across the man’s face, and instead of just gripping the life out of Izuku’s hand, he began to shake it. “So you are. Nice to meet you, Izuku. I’m Daibutsu. Call me Sir.”

“Nice to meet you, Sir!” Was his voice supposed to squeak so much? 

Dai nodded and withdrew his hand. “Well grab a seat, dinner’s about ready. I’d intimidate you but I think my wife has already done that.”

Lucy smacked Dai’s ass. “You bet. Now come on, the food's good.” 

Izuku nodded and followed the odd pair to the table and as he did he noticed something about Dai. He didn’t have ears. Instead. On the top of his head. Were two fluffy black dog ears. Which explained Cerby’s ears a bit. But, how did the sunglasses stay up? 

The other girl that Izuku saw came to stand in front of him. She was shorter than Cerby, and her face was flushed red. She bowed slightly. “Hi, I’m uhh, I’m Cerby’s older sister. I’m Modeus. It’s umm, nice to meet you Izuku.” 

Izuku returned the bow and smiled back at her. “It’s nice to meet you Modeus.” 

Dinner began with Cerby crowding around him on their side of the table while the rest of her family sat on the other side, the conversation revolved around the absolutely stacked meal that they had provided that night. There was a lot of meat, a lot of vegetables, a lot of bread, and even some potato all set out and ready to be enjoyed. 

Just looking at the meal before him made Izuku feel like he had gained weight. 

Apparently, Modeus was a best selling romance author so she stayed at home. She promised to only use her sister's relationship for a vague sense of inspiration. 

Dai was a stay at home father that did a lot of odd jobs and even worked with the police. 

Lucy was the president of a local company. 

Eventually the conversation became centered around how Dai and Lucy met. 

“Well,” Lucy smiled sweetly, staring at her food as she played with it a bit, her long black tail flickered behind her. “At the start he was my bodyguard. Because he was young enough at the time he was ordered to follow me to school and make sure I was safe at all times. Though, even back then he looked like a grown ass man.”

“That’s what they called me in volleyball.” Dai grunted. 

“Eventually, I started to actually like him, for a while nothing happened, mostly because nothing could happen. He was my bodyguard and I was the daughter of the boss, if he did anything without my father’s permission we would be in trouble.” 

“But then stuff started to happen, and after that stuff happened.”

“Sex, they’re talking about sex.” Modeus interrupted. “That’s how I was born.”

Lucy just sighed, her face red. 

“After that, I knew I had to make a choice.” Dai continued while rubbing his wife’s head. “And I chose Lucy. So, we took her and ran away from the boss. Moved to Kyoto and were placed under police protection. But when he didn’t make any moves for a while, they stopped.” 

Izuku was focused on the story and smiled at how cute the two acted around each other despite being twice his age. It was like a Yakuza version of a love story or something. 

Then something hit him. 

A small.

Tiny.

Thought. 

“Umm, you wouldn’t happen to have been a member of the Shie Hassaikai would you?” Izuku asked, placing his chopsticks down for just a moment. His stomach felt empty. Really empty. Not that he was hungry. But there was just a pit growing in there. 

“That’s right.” Dai nodded. “How did you know?” 

“And that means you’re the daughter of the former boss right?” Izuku asked Lucy.

“Yeah, what’s going on. You look pretty pale there, Izuku.” 

“And did you have a sister?”

“Yes?” Lucy asked, now placing her hand on the table, her red eyes going a bit wide. “We weren’t really close, so she stayed behind when I left.”

Izuku swallowed and reached for his phone. “I was part of the hero team that defeated Kai Chisaki and arrested the entire Shie Hassaikai organization. The reason why we fought against them, was for Eri.” Izuku pulled up a picture of him, Eri and Cerby and showed it to Lucy and Dai.

Their eyes went wide. 

“She looks just like Bee.” Lucy reached for the phone with a shaking hand, tears welling in her eyes. She stood without notice, and Dai followed suit. “Where is she?” 

“Wait!” All three of Cerby stood. “What’s going on? What’s this got to do with Eri?”

“Cerby,” Lucy pushed back a few tears. “I think Eri might be my niece.” 

Cerby blinked. “Oh. So I’ve been babysitting my niece for a whole month and didn’t even know it.”

“I can put you in contact with Aizawa-sensei, he’s been acting as Eri’s guardian since we rescued her. But, you should know, while she has a control over it now, her quirk is dangerous-”

“Izuku.” Dai’s voice had a bit of chill to it. “She’s family.” 

Izuku smiled. “Let me get you in contact with Aizawa-sensei.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Ready Eri?” 

“Ready!” 

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.” 

“Wee!” 

Izuku watched as Mirio and Modeus held Eri’s hands before jumping into the U.A. pool with a loud splash. Mirio stood in the water, while the much shorter Modeus was bouncing on her feet trying to keep her head above the water. Eri came up gasping for air with a great big smile on her face. 

“Mirio, did you see that?” Eri asked, flailing her arms to stay afloat in the water. “We all jumped at the same time and then we went sploosh and I’m swimming.” 

Mirio smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah, that was great Eri.” 

“You did wonderfully.” Modeus nodded from behind Eri, her face looking a bit more blushy than the few times Izuku had seen her before. “You’re such a good swimmer, Eri.” 

Somewhere along the way, they had just ended up at the pool partially because Eri had been learning to swim with Mirio, and partially to start bonding Eri with the rest of Cerby’s family. But, mostly because it was hot as hell out and an impromptu pool party was just exactly what they needed while waiting for the adults to take care of their business. 

“Izuku, Izuku, did you see? Did you see?” Eri sputtered, flailing her arms to look at him.

Izuku kneeled down beside the pool and smiled at her. “Yeah, you did a great job Eri. You’re such a good swimmer now.” 

“Mirio said.” Eri stopped frantically moving as much her body relaxing in the water a bit. “If I get really good at swimming, he’ll take me to a water park.” 

“How exciting!” Modeus clapped her hands from behind Eri. “That sounds like a wonderful time.” 

“You can come as well, Modeus,” Mirio laughed, hands on his hips even as he stood in the water. “The more, the merrier.” 

Cerby came up from behind him, wrapping her arms around Izuku’s chest, once, twice, three times, he felt her heads pop out from behind him, two on his shoulders and one on his right arm. “They’re flirting.”

“It’s kind of cute.”

Izuku blinked and looked at Modeus and Mirio as they interacted in the pool, especially around Eri. Huh. Maybe Cerby was right and there was something there. But more importantly, he had an adorable girlfriend that had finally put her school swimsuit on to ogle over. He reached around behind him, grabbing one of the Cerbys by the waist and pulled her in front of him. 

Her hair was in a loose ponytail, similar to that of her mother’s, and the form fitting swimsuit that covered from her shoulders to her mid thigh was pretty much just saying ‘yeah, I’m curvy’ and left Cerby looking really adorable. 

In his arms, Cerby gasped, her face going red as she covered her mouth. He wasn’t grabbing her breast was he? No. Nothing like that. So then why was she looking like he just did something incredibly perverted to her? 

“Uhh, Cerby?” Izuku asked, looking her up and down again. “Are you okay?” 

She squeaked and nodded. “Just uhh. Muscles.”

“Muscles?” 

“Muscles.” 

“My muscles?”

She nodded and squeaked, the other two Cerby pulling her away, all of them with rather red faces. They took a few steps away from him and started to talk to herself while sneaking a few more than obvious glances at him. 

“Did I do something?”

Modeus swam over to him, and looked up at him from the edge of the pool. “Her attraction to you spiked when she was so close to your chest.” The short haired girl glanced towards her little sister. “She’s still feeling the effects of it, but she’s really physically attracted to you right now?” 

“Uhh how can you tell?” Izuku asked squatting down near to whisper to Modeus. 

Modeus gave him a sweet smile. “Besides being her sister?”

“Yes?” 

“It’s my quirk. I can tell how attracted to each other people are to each other, and what kind of attraction it is.” Modeus treaded water a bit and glanced back towards Mirio, her smile widening a bit. “Right now, Cerby is feeling some intense physical attraction towards you, just like Mirio is towards me.”

“Oh, well, how does she normally feel about me?” That sounded like an amazing quirk, no wonder Modeus was a romance writer! 

Modeus hummed, “I wonder,” before diving back into the water towards Mirio. 

That wasn’t that answer he was hoping for. 

But still. 

His girlfriend had an intense physical attraction to his muscles. 

That sounded like he needed to find multiple excuses to be shirtless around her. 

Izuku looked towards his girlfriend and smiled, wondering how exactly she would look like while wearing an actual swimsuit. What kind would she wear? A one piece that was designed for speed? A frilly two piece like Modeus was wearing, or something more sporty and sexy? Whatever she’d end up wearing she’d look great. 

Cerby caught him looking and all three of her went stiff. 

“Pervert!” One shouted, jumping into the pool. 

“Lecher!” Another shouted following suit. 

The last one stared at him for a moment before simply falling into the pool. She must have ran out of words to call him. With a shrug Izuku stepped into the pool, feeling the cold water rush around him. The hot summer sun had heated the pool to perfection. 

XXXX

“So, what’s going to happen?” Mirio was the first to ask once the meeting with the adults had finished. The whole day felt strangely peaceful at the pool and now it felt like Izuku had been ignoring a growing storm outside. But what else could they do? None of them had a real say on what exactly happened to Eri. 

Lucy sighed and sunk deep into the chair, her red eyes locking onto Eri. The woman was looking sharp in her black pant suit with a hint of red on it, her pale skin, and devilish features making her look like a cut throat lawyer. “A whole lot.”

Dai nodded and crossed his arms. 

“Does that mean you’re going to be adopting Eri?” Izuku asked. 

“We don’t have any doubts that Eri is her niece.” Aizawa-sensei, folded his arms as well. “However, the state would like more proof so we’re going to have to wait for some blood work to get back.”

“In addition, because of Eri’s quirk and her not being able to control it the safest place for her is still here at U.A.” Lucy rubbed her temples leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table. She looked towards Dai, who nodded and stood. Off to complete some wordless task. After a moment, Lucy sat back up again and glanced towards Aizawa. “But, that doesn’t mean we won’t be seeing Eri.”

Aizawa nodded. “The Business course has been lacking a teacher since the term started. Nezu offered Lucy that position.” 

“That little rat even said that with my quirk teaching should be easy.” Lucy looked just a bit smugger than normal. 

“That rat is your boss.” 

“All my bosses have been rats, at least this one is kind of cute.”

Aizawa just shrugged. 

“Umm, Lucy,” It still felt strange calling her by her first name. “What exactly is your quirk?”

Before she could answer, Dai showed up offering his wife a glass filled with a red liquid that Lucy began to sip with much enjoyment. “Lucy’s quirk makes it so that if she’s in charge, any instructions she gives are crystal clear.”

Lucy took a long sip and let out a slight shudder. “It’s not mind control or anything, they can choose to mess up if they want but my quirk makes it a bit easier to accomplish things as the CEO.”

“Oh. That actually sounds really useful for being a teacher.” Izuku muttered. 

“That’s part of the reason why Nezu agreed. It’s not set in stone, we still need to get her police records back and-” Aizawa paused and glared at Lucy for a moment. Well, he glared more than he normally did. “Is that wine?” 

Lucy paused, the drink inches away from her mouth for a long moment as her eyes went slightly wide. “No.” 

She took a long sip. 

Izuku turned towards Dai. “If Lucy’s going to be living here to watch after Eri, what are you going to be doing?”

Dai shrugged. “I can find work. Modeus might stay back and watch the home, or she can finally move out.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure Cerby will be happy knowing that her family is so close now.” 

“Lies!” Cerby shouted, one of them came running over, the long shirt she had on barely reached her shorts as she jumped onto Izuku’s lap. “She’s going to make me do a bunch of stuff that I don’t want to do because she knows I can do it and that’s the important part.” 

Lucy just smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

“Why are you glaring at me?” Izuku looked to his right and saw the second Cerby was smiling at him. “And smiling at me?” He leaned forward to find the final Cerby with her tongue out looking like a goof ball. “Did I do something?” 

“We’re just annoyed that because of you, our Mom’s now working at U.A.” The frowning one instantly started to smile and grabbed onto his arm. “But we’re also super happy that it turns out Eri is our niece.” 

“Cousin.” Izuku corrected. 

“Huh?”

“She’s your mom’s niece but your cousin.”

All three Cerby looked at him like he had just kicked a puppy. “And nobody corrected us?” 

Izuku shrugged. “I didn’t realize you said it until later. It’s not like I have any nieces, or cousins. Or siblings.” 

At least that he knew of. 

“I guess I can let you off the hook.” Cerby leaned forward looking out the plane window. Her hair was free from her usual tiny ponytail, and instead just flowed down unhindered along her back, giving her a fluffy, slightly more mature look as they headed towards their first real trip as a couple. Sure it was to I-Island, but apparently the Expo is surprisingly romantic, if both parties were into heroes and hero tech. 

Which both of them were. 

So it should be fine. But the important part was that they were both going to be sleeping in the same room. Alone. Just the two of them. So it should be fine. Absolutely fine. 

“Oooh!” All three Cerby moved towards the window, their faces smooshing against the glass. “We can see it!” 

“Do all three of your-”

“Yes!” 

Izuku rolled his eyes and settled for smiling at her. His eyes briefly going towards her butts. He liked Cerby’s butt, and especially like the pair of black pants she was wearing. To say Cerby was dressed up for the occasion was an understatement. The combo of her red button up shirt under a tight dress vest and a pair of black gloves had her looking like an adorable professional that would ask for head pats. 

Hell, she was probably better dressed than he ever was, and considering how sharp her mother could dress at the drop of a hat it wasn’t that surprising. Still, he could appreciate her looking so sharp and cute. 

“If you can see it, I should go get my hero costume on, I’ll probably be wearing it around the fair a lot.” Izuku stood in the plane and looked around the largely empty cabin that he and Cerby were riding in. Sure the plane wasn’t that big, but it was large enough to take almost his whole class. Part of him was sad that All Might had elected to stay behind for personal reasons, but another part of him was happy to just have this trip be with Cerby. 

It was a really nice perk he totally forgot about during the sports festival. 

He probably would have tried harder if he remembered at the time. 

“Do you need any help?” All three Cerby perked up, their faces glowing red. She began to wiggle slightly, her hips shaking back and forth as she bit her lip. “We mean, uhh, with uhh, putting on your suit, just in case you uhh, need it, we mean uhh, like with zippers or stuff like that or, umm, shirt and umm.” 

Izuku reached out and patted one of her on the head. Cerby started to squirm, a blissful look spreading across her faces. He was so tempted to say yes, the idea that he should say ‘No, but you can help me take it off later’ was so close to being shot out of his mouth that he could feel it squeaking past as a nervous high pitch squeal that made him hyper aware that there were condoms currently tucked into his bag. 

Condoms!

Him!

Her!

Condoms!

Mile high club! 

How would that even work? 

“Uhh.” Izuku let out a dull drone before dropping his hand from the top of Cerby’s head. “I umm, I. I don’t really want to say no.”

All three Cerby’s looked at him with wide eyes and equally red faces. “But, umm, maybe we should uhh, do something like that, umm, later?” 

“Something.”

“Like.”

“That?”

Cerby blinked.

And said nothing. Her red eyes were locked onto him as the gears in her heads started to spin and grind against each other. 

“Yeah,” Izuku scratched the back of his head, feeling his own cheeks burning hotter that Shoto’s quirk. “I’m uhh, not sure what exactly I meant by that. But, uhh, we can umm, use the pool, and I mean uhh, I think we also have a hot tub? But I’m not sure if it’s private, or if.” He sighed and looked her right in the eyes. “Look. What I’m trying to say is that we can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever.”

“We.”

“Want?” 

Cerby blinked, and Izuku could swear he saw steam come out of her sears before she looked at herself. All three Cerby’s slapped each other. Hard. She then turned him smiling with a wide happy grin. “Be careful Senpai, we’re going to hold you to that.”

Izuku discovered that trying to put his costume on with a boner was really awkward. 

XXXX

“Deku!” 

Izuku turned to see Melissa Shield speeding towards them on an upgraded version of the scooter she had last time he saw her. It really didn’t look like she had changed at all since he last saw her, she was the same cheerful, glasses wearing, beautiful blonde woman that he remembered. 

She hoped off her scooter, the device shrinking back down around her wrist before she jumped onto the ground, her legs barely able to keep up with her momentum. Instead of stopping, Melissa did something that he honestly didn’t expect anyone to do. Jump and hug him. He barely managed to catch her, and stopped her momentum by spinning around. 

As he did he saw three very nervous and flat eared Cerbys gallowing at him. 

Why was that? 

Wait. He was currently hugging a girl. An admittedly beautiful american girl with blond hair, that seemed really really happy to see him. And he was doing all of this in front of his girlfriend. His ever so slightly dog brained girlfriend. 

Was Cerby the jealous type? 

He was going to go with yes. At least it was the cute kind. 

“Melissa.” Izuku said just shy of a shout as they finished spinning and then gestured towards Cerby. He had to be quick to fix this. Not that Cerby was irrational. Just he didn’t want her to feel jealous anymore than she needed to be. “It’s great to see you again. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Cerby.”

“Girlfriend?” Melissa went a bit red in the face and took a half step to the side. Her mouth stopped mid gasp when she looked at the apparent triplets. “Uhh, which one is which?” 

“Uhh, I’ll let her explain.” Izuku just scratched the back of his head. “Cerby, this is Melissa the one I told you about. My friend.” 

Cerby blinked. “Oh.” All three of her stepped forward, one with her hand extended. “Hello Melissa, we’re Cerberus Hellsing, Izuku told us so much about you. It’s nice to meet you. Please call us Cerby.” 

“Nice to meet you as well.” Melissa smiled sweetly shaking Cerby’s hand before trying to shake the hand of another Cerby. “And you are?” 

“Cerby.” All three spoke at the same time, with wide grins on their face. 

“Huh?” Melissa looked confused, which considering how she could pull a functioning scooter out of her bracelet like it was nothing was saying a lot. 

“She’s all Cerby.” Izuku interjected, earning a slight pout from the Cerby closest to him. “Her quirk is that she has one mind but three bodies. I think she’s starting to get some kind of joy out of messing with people though.”

“Starting?”

“We’ve always.” 

“Enjoyed it.” 

The three girls smiled at him and gave him a victory sign. 

“Oh.” Melissa pushed her glasses back up into place and let out a sigh. “Well then, it’s very nice to meet you Cerby, all of you. So how do you know Deku?” Melissa’s face went red again. “I mean, how did you meet him? And umm, yeah.” 

Cerby rocked back on her feet, hands behind her back as she hummed. “Well, he saved us a while ago, but then we met again at U.A. and I was in the support department, so we met like that and I’m working towards becoming a gear designer.” 

“You are?” Melissa switched into Mei mode and grabbed a hold of Cerby’s hands clapping them together. “That’s amazing, I heard that U.A’s support department is amazing, and that there’s a student over there that refused an invitation to come to I-Island.”

“Oh that’s Mei-Senpai! She’s really great with tech and We’ve learned a lot from her! She can make mind blowing things without even trying. I think she’s single handedly equipped all of the second and third year students with at least one Item.” Cerby spoke different sentences coming from different mouths as all three of them crowded around Melissa. “I didn’t know she refused to come here! But that doesn’t really surprise me, I think that anytime rules are involved she gets annoyed and then eventually threatens to blow something up. Or blows something up on accident. Oh! Here” 

One Cerby darted over towards Izuku and pushed him around like he was a display case showing off some of the gear in his suit. “See? This is something me and Mei built back in april, it’s a-”

Izuku sighed and listened to the two girls talk about a whole bunch of technobabble that he could barely keep up with. And he realized that as jealous as Cerby had been over Melissa’s hug, he might be just as bad with how great these two got along. He couldn’t wait to have some alone time with Cerby.

But for now he’d be happy to hang out with Melissa as well.

And then he felt Cerby slap his butt. 

“And this is his butt!” 

“It’s cute!”

“Also it’s ours.”

He heard Melissa laugh. “Noted.” 

Cerby did know they were in public. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

Their hotel room at I-Island was easily the nicest room Izuku ever stayed in. His room back at his mother’s apartment was nice, but small, he technically got an upgrade moving into the dorms at U.A. Now that he was staying at I-Island, it felt like he could spend the entire trip inside this hotel room and not feel like he missed anything in the slightest. It was a lot different than the room that he and All Might had stayed in. 

The main living space of the room had a large, cozy looking couch that was bent like a very lazy L, which faced a high tech T.V. that was built into the wall. The bedroom was a single bed pushed into a smaller room with its own T.V. and the bathroom had a large shower with the shower head attached to the ceiling. It was easily large enough to fit him and all three of Cerby.

Which, might end up mattering, as he was fairly certain that at some point during this trip, he was going to have sex with Cerby. It didn’t even feel like a desire at this point. He did want it, but it was just something that was going to happen. And he was excited for it. But he wasn’t going to push Cerby. Though he half expected her to be the one to push him.

Cerby was running around the room, inspecting and pressing every single button she could find, from one that changed the image displayed on the fake window, to one that controlled the T.V., and finally one that caused the couch to unfurl into a remarkably soft looking bed that was bigger than the one in the bedroom. 

“Senpai!” Cerby flopped down onto the bed, kicking her shoes off as two of her bodies ran to the cupboards to find spare sheets. In a matter of moments, the bed went from just looking soft to looking like it might be the coziest place in the entire world. And he wasn’t just saying that because there were three Cerby sinking into the pillows and looking like she might fall asleep at a moment's notice. 

She patted the mattress with rapid hands, smiling at him. “Come come, feel. The bed is soft.” 

“Uhh, sure.” 

“Actually!” Cerby jumped up. “You’re still in your hero suit, so go take a shower first!” 

“And then uhh.” Another Cerby jumped up, her hips wiggling slightly as she looked at him, then towards the shower, then back towards him. Her face was red. “Then we’ll take a shower. And then.”

“Then we’ll talk!” The last Cerby bounced up next to him, all three stood side by side, wiggling nervously, tails and ears twitching at random as she squirmed in anticipation. Or nervousness, Izuku wasn’t exactly sure what was going through Cerby’s heads. But the way she was biting her lip sent a shiver down his spine.

“Talk?” Izuku asked. 

“Talk.” All three Cerby nodded. “Now hurry. We don’t want to wait long.”

“But make sure you’re really clean!”

“Like super clean.” 

Part of him wanted to ask if she wanted to wash him to make sure. But that thought was crushed by his own nervousness. 

Izuku nodded and grabbed a spare set of clothes and headed into the bathroom. 

He set everything in the shower to max, the amazing water pressure blasting away a day and half’s worth of sweat and grime that had built up over time. He scrubbed hard with the soap provided and did so quickly as well. That shower was the quickest, most efficient one that Izuku had ever taken. He honestly felt like he was sparkling. 

“Okay,” Izuku stepped out into the living room once more now wearing a more casual shorts and T-shirt combo. “The shower is-” 

“Thanks!” Cerby ran past him one by one. Each one delivered a light kiss on the cheek as they sped past, towels around their bodies, their dress clothes nowhere to be seen and there were a lot of bare shoulders and exposed legs moving past him. 

“You smell good.” 

“Relax.” 

The three of them shut the door and one shouted. “We’ll be out soon!”

And so Izuku sat. 

The sound of the shower blasting and the knowledge that Cerby, his triple threat of a girlfriend was in there washing herself felt like something out of a porno or just pure teenage fantasy of what boys thought actually happened in the girls locker room. Wait, did Cerby wash herself with her other bodies? Or did each body wash herself? No, Cerby was logical, she probably thought that she got cleaner by washing each other. 

Which was hot. 

Like really hot.

Cerby was naked, mere feet away from him and he could hear the water falling off of her bodies. 

Izuku blinked, he hadn’t moved since he exited the shower. With a few careful steps towards the large fold out bed that was big enough for all four of them, reality sat in. He was going to be sleeping in this bed with Cerby. There was a good chance that they were going to be having sex. 

He was probably going to be seeing Cerby naked. He was probably going to be cuddling with Cerby. And feeling her more than he’s ever felt her before. 

He was going to touch her boobs. 

Izuku crawled onto the bed, placing himself into the middle of it and stared up at the ceiling, allowing the sounds of Cerby showering to wash over him. Even if there was anything to do he wouldn’t be able to do it. Not with something so distracting that he could only think about that sound. He never wanted that sound to end. But. He anticipated that end more than he would ever admit. 

He was so turned on right now it felt like he could crack Ejiro’s skull by using his dick as a club. 

Was Cerby feeling the same way? She must be, she slapped his ass earlier and acted rather possessive. Wait, didn’t he know how to turn her on as well? What was it that made her all flustered and made her blush and stare at him. 

Izuku looked at his T-shirt. In less than a second it was gone, thrown onto the wall with enough force that it stayed there for a moment before sliding down. Alright, he was shirtless and wearing shorts. That was probably all he could do for now right? 

The shower stopped and Izuku’s blood went cold. 

Not a thought entered his mind as his ears went into overdrive. It felt like he could hear every individual drop of water falling from Cerby’s body as she slowly began to dry off in the bathroom, a brief splash of jealousy over the towels she was using surged through him as he heard absolutely everything. It felt like an eternity before something finally happened. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door. “Umm. Izuku?”

“Yeah?” He asked, to stunned to move from the bed 

“Do.” She paused, the sound of her bodies piling up against each other on the door broke the silence. “Do we have to put clothes on?” 

Those were some magical words. 

“You don’t have to. If you don’t want to.” 

“Oh. Umm. Okay.” 

Did she take any clothes in there? He just remembered towels. 

The door creaked open, and the first Cerby came out holding the towel tight around her, saw that he was shirtless, her blush grew two fold and she slunk back into the bathroom. He watched for a few moments, listening to any noise coming from inside the bathroom. 

After a minute Cerby opened the door once more, her bare, naked body fully exposed as she ran towards him. She pushed a pillow into his face, blinding him from seeing her before he felt two more weights move the bed. There were three naked Cerby currently inches from his body. He moved to take the pillow off of his face but was stopped when he felt something warm, a bit moist, and really warm grab his arms. Both of his arms. Keeping him fixed onto the bed. 

He felt a wonderful sensation around his waist. A warmth. A different kind of warmth. There was only one possible source for this sensation. Cerby was sitting on his stomach, her bare thighs pressed up against his sides while her hands were pressed onto his chest. 

“Okay. So. Let’s talk.” 

“It’s hard to talk with a pillow covering my face.”

“We can understand you.” 

“Okay. So. What do you want to talk about?”

He felt a Cerby trace her fingers along his chest. “Umm. So. We weren’t really sure. We kind of said that thinking that we were going to start talking about what we were going to do tonight.”

“And we wanted to seduce you.”

“But then, we ended up not getting dressed.”

“And you were already shirtless.”

“So, now we’re just talking to tease you a bit.”

“Is it working?” 

Izuku swallowed and gave a slow nod despite the pillow still pressed to his face. “You can feel for yourself.”

“We ca-”

He felt Cerby’s hand press against his erection from outside of his shorts and there was a small gasp that came from each of them. 

“Oh.”

“Stay still. Oh wait! We know, let’s get a blindfold.” The Cerby holding onto his right arm got off the bed and a couple of seconds later he heard the sound of her bag opening. 

“Blindfold?” Izuku half whined. “I was hoping to actually see you naked.”

The pillow moved, and he was greeted by two very nude Cerby, one on his left who was currently holding onto his arm, nervously biting her lip as she looked at him. The Cerby sitting on his waist was wiggling nervously, causing round perky breasts to sway from side to side. Her smile was fierce, confident, and she had a single one of her fangs exposed. Her tight narrow waist and slender hips were a sight to behold. Then there was her vagina. He’d never seen one of those in person before. 

“Well? Do you like us naked?” 

“We know you stare, so does this live up to it?” 

“Do you want to touch us?” 

“Do you?” 

“You should answer before we get back, we found a blind fold and the tape measure.” 

“We wanna know how big you are.” 

“For research.”

“And sex.” 

Izuku watched as his girlfriend’s red eyes stared at him, her hips wiggling more with each word the two of her uttered. The one straddling him reached out and grabbed onto his hand, pulling it up towards her breast where he cupped it gently, his fingers sinking into her warm supple flesh, creating an instant addiction. It felt great just holding her breast like this. The one holding his arm did the same and she let out a slight moan. 

“I like you naked.” Izuku muttered. He could feel her heartbeat. “And I like touching you. I like it a lot.”

“Good. We like you touching us.” The third Cerby crawled back onto the bed smiling at him. “It actually feels a lot better when you touch us than when we touch ourselves. We bet sex feels a lot better too.” 

That caused Izuku to pause. “You’ve had sex with yourself?”

“Technically, no, it was masturbation.” One said. 

“We know a lot about our bodies.” Another said. 

“We want to find out a lot about yours too.” The third said. 

“And we’ll teach you all about ours too.” They all said. 

That sounded promising. “Alright, so where do we start?” 

Cerby pulled out a black cloth and wiggled her eyebrows at him. “First. The blindfold.”

Izuku stared at the blindfold for a long time and then nodded. If that was what Cerby wanted, then he could agree to that. Besides, there was a reason why people liked it, right? “Just don’t tie my hands or anything like that.”

“Don’t worry. Just the blindfold. We want you to use your hands. A lot.” 

The Cerby to his right, began to kiss him. Normally their kisses were warm, sweet, and fun. But this kiss was hot, leaving his mind spinning even as the blindfold was wrapped around his head and pulled tightly. She guided his hands over to her body, her kisses followed by soft instructions about where she liked to be touched, how she liked to be touched, and so much more. 

The teasing was intense and he felt so many wonderful things on Cerby’s body. Her toned stomach, her firm breasts, her supple butt. All of it. Exploring her body blindfolded was an experience, his imagination was going wild, and her nonstop kissing was almost enough to keep him distracted from what was happening down below. 

Almost. 

But nothing could tear his concentration away from the sensation of Cerby all but ripping his pants off. Underwear included. 

For a moment, there was nothing, not even a touch, his exposed rock hard manhood straight up in pure defiance of gravity, pulsing harder with every single kiss, suck, and touch that Cerby did. Then he felt them touch it. Her touch was sudden, unexpected, and gentle. And it felt so, so good. 

He moaned. 

“I think he likes it,” Cerby gasped, her weight on his stomach shifting just a bit and he could feel something wet pressing against his skin. It was warm. She started to grind her hips against him as though to make him get even harder. It might even be working. “I think he likes it a lot.”

“Let’s see,” He heard her talk curiously as he felt something cold, brush against his dick for a second, “that’s longer than average.” 

“A lot.” 

He felt that cold sensation wrap around his dick and he resisted the urge to shiver. 

“Woah.” The two Cerby down below playing with his dick muttered loudly. “Is that even going to fit?” 

“We’ll make it work.”

Izuku broke out from the kiss for a second, keeping his face towards the Cerby closest to him, the ones whose breasts he was currently fondling, and asked. “Are you saying all that on purpose.”

“We did say we were going to tease you.” She responded, with a moan, then started to kiss him again, only this time she didn’t start with his lips, she started with his neck, sucking softly, grazing her fangs across his skin gently, and moving to kiss all around him, bringing all of his body to well beyond stimulated. 

It was made doubly intense when he felt something hot, warm and wet around his penis. A second set of lips kissed, sucked, and licked at his base. Cerby was showing off all the benefits of having three bodies to him without even an ounce of experience. 

“Cerby,” Izuku moaned, his back arching, his hips slowly moving forward. “That feels good.”

“We could tell.” The closest one whispered into his ear, grabbing his hand and pulling him down between her thighs. He found something warm, and wet, Cerby’s fingers guiding him and he felt his fingers enter her. What a strange sensation. “So help us feel good too.”

His dick felt like it was burning with the wetness of Cerby’s mouth around it. Then she took him out, and his dick remained untouched for a few painfully long seconds as Cerby moved. He could feel the weight on the mattress shift as she stood, turned, and then slowly sat back down, three pairs of hands guided him into her. 

They had just lost their virginity. 

“Don’t worry,” Cerby moaned, “We’re safe. We have an I.U.D.” 

Cerby was tight, squeezing and fighting him every step of the way, and letting out cute squeaks and moans as she worked herself down around him. Izuku for his part could only take in a sharp gasp as Cerby started to kiss him more frantically, her hips grinding against his fingers. Even the Cerby that wasn’t touching him was making cute, horny noises that stirred the whole atmosphere into a frenzy. 

The blindfold had been a great idea. 

Izuku moved his hips up a bit, the slightest amount and Cerby gasped, her legs giving out and she fell the rest of the way onto his dick, taking him completely. 

“Don’t move.” She begged, hand pressed firmly against his chest. “You’re so. We, we’re glad you fit. But, you’re so big. And this is our first time with a real penis. Give us a second.” 

Izuku wanted to respond but his head, hands, mouth, and just about every part of him was preoccupied by another one of her bodies. Instead he could only groan, especially once Cerby began to move her hips. He could hear all of her moan at every movement, her body tensing, her kisses doubling and then tripling as the remaining Cerby began to kiss his neck as well. 

The build up was coming. 

Izuku felt his entire body start to tingle more and more as Cerby continued barraging him with kisses, moans of his name escaping her every breath. His hips started to move slowly, in awkward attempts to match her pacing, but instead it just grew more and more frantic while she started to moan, kiss, and suck more frantically. 

She leaned forward, grasping at his chest and her insides squeezing him tighter and tighter, while he continued to thrust up into her. 

“Izuku!” Cerby shouted, the sound of her hair flipping backwards as she started to move frantically, her desires driving her to move faster and faster, even the one he was currently fingering started to grind against his hand hard. 

Then it came to a stop, her tightness clamping down on him like a vise as her climax rolled over her. Her breath caught for a second as he felt her rock a bit and then she finally let her whole body relax. Izuku’s body followed it’s mate and his mind blanked as he released his own orgasm, the liquid heat flooding into his girlfriend.

The kissing stopped, and Cerby fell on top of him, her chest pressed against his chest as she ran her hands over his firm muscles. “That was awesome.” 

“Yeah,” Izuku let out a long content sigh as he sunk deeper into the bed. He felt Cerby pull off the blindfold and he saw the hot sweaty mess that was his girlfriend resting on his chest, the hot and bothered look of the one he had been figner the whole time, starting to resume her activities, and the one that had gotten barely any action smiling at him. 

“Hope you’re ready for round two,” Cerby said with a sadistic smile on her face. “You only made one of us orgasm. And when one of us orgasms.”

He felt a tongue against his ear. “It just makes the rest of us hornier.” 

“And you did say you’d pamper us all equally. Right?”

Izuku let out a groan and for the first time realized that having three girlfriends was going to be exhausting. But oh so worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

Awareness waited patiently for Izuku to wake up. It was not an abrupt, sudden startle that rushed him out of sleep, but rather it was an alluring muse, coaxing him out of his sleep with a splendid dream like reality. The alarm clock was the fake window showing a sunrise over a scenic beach, the waves lapping against white sandy shores as the sun slowly grew in intensity. The sheets of their bed were scattered, twisted, and barely covering him in some places while he laid there naked. 

The real paradise part about all of this was the fact that he wasn’t alone in bed. Holding onto his right and left side, heads buried into his shoulders, her legs were tangled with his, her bare naked body pressed up against his in random but comfortable places, while her long white hair was spread about wildly. The fact that his hand was either on her ass, or her breasts just added to this oh so wonderful morning. 

There was only one small hiccup in this reality, and it might just be what drew him to it the most. He only knew where two of Cerby’s bodies were. Where was the third? Where did she even sleep? He could feel a bit of drool on his stomach, and as amazing as it would have been to wake up to a blow job, his crotch was covered by the blanket. 

That.

And.

He smelled something. 

Something different than the salty, sweaty smell that had spawned from their night of sex. 

“Izuku,” the soft playful voice of Cerby nudged him lightly as she squirmed in his arm, her large red eyes sparkling with early morning glory as she smiled at him. She moved forward, her breasts pressing against him in a wonderful way as she leaned in for a light, simple kiss. 

Before he could so much as whisper good morning, he was pulled into another kiss, that was just an inch hotter than the last with Cerby’s other body holding onto his hand with both hands, another pair of hands were roaming his chest, as his morning wood kicked into overdrive. 

The kiss broke and Cerby smiled at him, a wide excited smile on both of her faces. “Come on get up!” 

“We need to shower!”

His attention was brought back to that sweet smell from before, and he looked towards the small kitchen that came with the hotel room. The sight of Cerby wearing nothing but a red apron felt like something that he should only have experienced after marriage. And an instant favorite. 

But the arousal was buried under a stack of pancakes. “Also! We made pancakes!”

Cerby kissed his cheek and whispered. “Don’t worry, we can have more fun later.” 

“Especially in the shower.”

“But first pancakes!”

It was hard to complain about the pancakes. They were really good. There were chocolate chips mixed in and it was just beyond amazing. The fact that he was able to appreciate Cerby eating the pancakes naked was probably a big bonus. 

“Izuku, Izuku, here, here,” Cerby chirped, cutting a piece of his pancake with her fork and offering it to him a bite of pancake that was dripping with syrup and butter. Being fed by Cerby made the pancakes taste even better. “Now our turn.”

“Ahh,” All three of them faced him, wiggling their butts, as their elbows pressed against their breasts to create quite the amazing and arousing sight. If it wasn’t for the fact that they kind of reminded him of three hungry chicks asking their mother for worms. Izuku blinked and focused on feeding Cerby one at a time. 

Watching her face light up as he did so put a smile on his face.

Once the pancakes had been eaten, Cerby dragged him into the bathroom, the shower was turned on maximum and they found out that all four of them could fit into that shower with ease. And Cerby had made several discoveries while he wasn’t looking. From changing the background of the shower, to making several comfortable benches appear, to even changing the entire shower into something close to a steam room. 

And to say Cerby was attentive in the bathroom would be like saying she was passive in bed. 

There was not an inch of his body that she didn’t scrub down and touch, with extra care taken to make sure that his chest, arms, butt, and dick were all properly taken care of. And he did his absolute best to make sure that she was likewise cleaned. 

“So,” Cerby pressed her chest against his. 

“Which part of us do you like more?” She pressed her butt against his thigh and wiggled it around. 

“Boobs? Ass? Or something else?” 

“Well?” 

“Well?”

“Well?”

“Which is it? We want to know!”

Izuku swallowed and grabbed onto whatever he could of Cerby, his arm hooking around one of her waist, a hand grabbing her as he kissed her on the top of her head. “All of the above.” 

Cerby pouted. “That’s cheating.” 

“Sorry, but really, how else am I supposed to respond? I like everything about you Cerby.”

She glared at him for a few seconds. “Fine, we’ll accept that answer. Now let’s get ready to head out alright?”

“Oh! But first! We want to try something!”

That something Cerby mentioned was her showing off all of the clothes she had brought on the trip all while prancing around naked. The first was a set of underwear that she had bought with her sister to prepare for this trip, she had three different colors for it, one for each of her bodies, a red, white, and black set that showed off all of Cerby’s curves, and enhanced her adorableness to the next level. 

Part of it was torture. 

Most of it was a blessing. Whatever nervousness Cerby had in the past had been completely destroyed by their night of intimacy. To the point where she was able to confidently strut around naked, or wearing some nice lingerie.

She also showed off her swimsuit, simple, red, cute, and a bit on the skimpy side. It was the perfect balance for an active swimwear for someone that also wanted to show off. 

“Look!” Cerby spun around, wiggling her butt at him and pointing towards where her tail came out. “It even has a hole for our tail!”

“That’s great, Cerby, we’ll have to go to the pool when we can.” 

Cerby nodded a wide smile on her face while she nodded in agreement. “For sure! We were super nervous back at the pool before.”

“Because we saw your muscles and we just realized how hot you were.”

“But now! You’re still super hot! But, we’re used to it now!”

Izuku looked down at his still very naked body. “Maybe it’s because you haven’t let me put clothes on yet?” 

“Hmm, maybe,”

“But, how else are we supposed to judge how honest you’re being?”

Izuku blinked. “Are you using my dick as a lie detector?”

“Maybe.”

The real prize. 

The real jaw dropper. 

Didn’t happen in the parade of clothing that Cerby showed him.

It happened later that night.

At the formal party to start the Expo. 

The dress that Cerby showed up in that night made Izuku realize something very important. 

He was completely in love with her.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a hidden cost to their sexual escapades at I-Island that neither one of them were rightly prepared for. It was a cost that neither one of them saw coming. Not until they got back to U.A. and went to bed. To their separate beds. Beds that were several buildings apart guarded by pro heroes, advanced security cameras, whatever the hell drone Mei had made, the recent security guard of Cerby’s father, as well as her mother now being employed as a teacher, all with a strict curfew that could only be broken for a few hours on the weekend while they watch Eri. 

And there was no way, either of them were going to have sex with Eri in the room no matter how horny they were. 

This was terrible largely because of their recent discovery that they were horny as fuck teenagers and sex was sex. 

It had only taken a week before Cerby started to send him lewds. A lot of lewds. Just an absurd amount of lewds. And he never got tired of them either. 

As the days progressed, it got ever so slightly worse. And by slightly Izuku meant a lot worse, with Cerby threatening to kidnap him or develop a portal that would allow her to move into his room without being noticed. 

Somehow they made it to winter break and then Cerby snapped and they managed to go out on a camping trip where they fucked. 

A lot. 

Afterwards Izuku would get mildly turned on anytime someone mentioned camping or he saw an outdoors sports good store. 

Also pancakes were a full on aphrodisiac to him. 

Despite all the odds, his first real relationship lasted. 

Before he knew it he had graduated, and before he could even get his bearings as an adult, Cerby graduated and they ended up stuck in an apartment for six months despite the fact that Cerby got hired to a company that was actually paying her per work hour designing tech and gear, while his hero career got sent into overdrive. 

The next year Mirio and Modeus got married. 

A year after that Cerby discovered the ring that he had hidden waiting for her to find so he could ask her to marry him. 

They got married. It was awesome. 

So was the sex filled honeymoon. 

And for a while, Izuku thought they had everything figured out. Then, Cerby got pregnant. 

XXXX

“Holy crap!” 

Izuku watched as his wife stormed around the delivery room, her tank top hung loosely down her side and her hair was pulled into a messy bun thing that only served to keep her hair out of her face as she jiggled around with no bra. A neat side effect of Cerby’s pregnancy was that it caused her boobs to grow. On all of her bodies. 

Which meant that while one Cerby had a giant baby filled belly and the boobs to go along with it, there were two Cerby’s that had their normal bellies but giant boobs. Which was in Izuku’s opinion awesome. And the horny sex induced by pregnancy was likewise awesome. 

The two nonpregnant Cerby’s grabbed onto each other and cried. “What are we going to do, what are we going to do? We can’t handle being a mom! Wait, Wait! We know! Izuku called our mom! Tell her Eri’s getting a little sister and she’s watching over our baby!” 

Izuku just laughed and smiled, holding the very pregnant and steadily breathing Cerby’s hand. Well, he was more just resting his hand while she attempted to squeeze the life out of it. It didn’t really hurt, but if she kept it up, he might get a new scar or two with how deep she was burying her rather sharp nails. 

“Dear,” the Cerby in labor squirmed slightly, her hair was even more of a mess than her other bodies and there was a wild, near feral look in her eyes. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because you’re freaking out about something so silly.” Izuku pulled her hand up and kissed her softly, easing the deathgrip just ever so slightly. “You’re the most amazing woman I know, and you’re going to be the best mother in the whole world. You have no idea how amazing at all of this you’re going to be.”

All three Cerby’s looked at him with big watery eyes. “Baaaabe!”

He was promptly glomped by all three of his wife as she tried to hug and kiss him with all of her bodies. One whispered into his ear. “But we’re never having another kid again.”

Then she gasped. 

“It’s coming!” One Cerby shouted she stood up and ran right into the wall, the next one tripped over her while the pregnant and largely immobile Cerby just sat there, her face marred with pain. Her breathing was rapid and she grabbed Izuku’s arm with a death grip that did him proud. “Izuku, doctor, now.” 

“Right.” Izuku stood and moved towards the door, only to stop when the doctor and several nurses came running in. Right, high tech equipment probably let them know exactly what was going on. “She thinks it’s time.” 

The doctor looked at him, placing on a fresh pair of latex gloves and rolled his eyes. “It was time a few hours ago, but still, not the latest I’ve delivered a child. Now please, tend to your wife.” 

Izuku smiled and took a step back and in his place the two non-pregnant bodies of his wife stepped in his place. “What’s happening? Are we going to be okay? How’s the baby? Is it supposed to be this painful? Woah, we didn’t know we looked like that, oh, god we shouldn’t have looked at us.” 

“Sir,” The doctor gave Izuku a dry look, “Could you please tell your wife’s sisters to wait outside.”

“Actually, those aren’t her sisters, all three of them are the same person. It’s-”

“Her quirk, yes, yes, I remember her chart now. But that doesn’t change the fact that they’re in the way, please take them outside and use them to comfort your wife so we can deliver the baby in peace alright?” 

Cerby’s ears went down, and she extended her hands out towards Izuku. “Okay.”

Izuku sat down just outside of the delivery room, both of his hands were being squeezed to death by Cerby as she closed her eyes, her breathing in perfect sync as she continued to make pained expressions one after another. 

“Are you okay with being out here?” Izuku asked, squeezing her hand back. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

They sighed and spoke at the same time. “The doctor was right, we are freaking out a lot. And we didn’t-Ahh.” 

They screamed for a moment before slapping a hand over both their mouths, tears streaming down the side of her face, legs stomping as she worked her way through the pain. “We are never having another kid ever again.”

“This sucks. It sucks so much and-”

There was a pause. The sound of an infant crying came from inside the delivery room. 

Cerby gasped. A wide happy smile on her face as tears of joy began to spread down her face. “Izuku, we want another one.”

Izuku rolled his eyes and sighed. Honestly, he should have seen that coming. “Let’s focus on raising this one for a bit before we get you pregnant, again.” 

“We know that’s smart, but it doesn’t mean we’re happy about it.”

Izuku sighed and smiled, standing to enter the room and see his new child that his wife was absolutely gushing over.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Discord!


End file.
